Interference
by XxTinkerBella21xX
Summary: Desiring a child and wanting to surprise her husband, she asks Jacob Black to take her to the clinic in La Push for a consultation. As if it were fates design, Jacob cant make it. Instead Jake appoints another pack member to escorte her. Disclaimer: All Twilight characters, original plots, and settings are the rights of Stephenie Meyer. This is for Entertainment purposes only.
1. Ideas

**Description:** **Bella and Edward get married but Bella stays a virgin. Desiring a child and wanting to surprise her husband, she asks Jacob Black to take her to the clinic in La Push for a consultation. As if it were fates design, Jacob cant make it. Instead Jake appoints another pack member to escorte her. Sitting in the waiting room eavesdropping on her consultation gives this wolf a wicked idea that leads to a slow destruction of Bella's marriage. He's always had a little crush on Bella Swan and comes up with a plan to make her his.**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters, original plots, and settings are the rights of Stephenie Meyer. This is for Entertainment purposes only. I do not receive any compensation at all in regards to any of this FanFiction.**

**_Bella's_ POV**

I had made the decision the night of my wedding while Edward and I were heading to Isle Esme, that I would stay human and that my virtue would stay in tact until my change takes place. It's been three years and I couldn't help thinking something was missing in my life.

Seeing Jacob with his imprint and her swollen belly carrying their son, made tears spring to my eye. I knew what I wanted but I didn't know how to get it. I wasn't sure if Edward would even let me have a baby, let alone go to a sperm bank.

I sat in my new SUV, that I just went to get traded, with Rosalie. We had a long talk on the way to Port Angeles.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm sure he'll love this idea," Rose's calm voice sang out.

She had convinced me to surprise him with everything _after_ I was pregnant. She was absolutely glowing with excitement. I know how much she wanted her own children.

I was undecided on if I should ask my best friend to escort me. Hopefully Alice could keep this a secret from Edward.

"What if he doesn't, Rose? What will I do then?" I asked with a small voice.

Of course I was worried. If this doesn't work out in my favor I could quite possibly become a single mother. I took deep settling breaths as I tried to compose myself.

"You will still have the rest of us, Bella. Don't worry about anything, I'm positive if you are happy he will be as well," she gave me a reassuring smile before exiting the vehicle.

I needed to find Alice before Edward returned from his hunt in the morning. Of course the moment I decided I needed to speak to her, she appeared on the porch with her dazzling smile. I walked up the steps nervously to the small bouncing vampire. Jasper's arm draped lazily over her shoulders with a smirk on his face.

"Bella! What do you want to talk to me about? I can't see our conversation since you haven't decided yet," she pouted, her lip quivered with the false feeling of sorrow.

"I was thinking of asking you to take me to a sperm bank."

There, I said it. Straight to the point.

Alice gasped with enthusiasm. Her features lighting up before her eyes glazed over. She was obviously having a vision and I couldn't decide if it were good or bad. After the vision she jutted her lip out.

"I can't, Bella. The clinic is on the Reservation and we can't step foot there remember?" Her pouty face becoming one of annoyance.

"Maybe I can ask Jacob to escort me for moral support," I thought outloud.

"I'm positive he'll agree since I can't see what happens," she replied.

There used to be a clinic in Forks but ever since the break in and arsenic fire, it's been moved "temporarily" to the Reservation. Only that was two years ago and it didn't look like it was returning anytime soon.

"I'm going to head over to Jake's then. I won't be long. I might pick up dinner while I'm out, don't wait up just in case." I turned back to my car and drove nervously to Jake's place.

At first, when I met Jacobs imprint I was nervous. I wasn't sure if she would be good enough for him, but she was a gift from the spirits so obviously she was his perfect match. Then I was afraid if she would like me or not. All fears aside when she hugged me tightly of course. And the way they looked at each other made me feel comfort that my best friend was going to be okay.

I pulled up into Jake's driveway, sniffing a smirk on my face as I remembered making mud pies in front of this very cottage. It feels like a life time ago that we were repairing our motorcycles in that very garage behind the red house. I let out a sigh as I gingerly stepped out of my car, shutting the door quietly. I slowly walked up the steps, hearing laughter coming from inside. I stopped, turning to leave when the door opened and there stood my best friend.

"Bella! What are you doing standing there loca?" His voice was cheery. "C'mon everyone is here," he grabbed my hand leading me into the suffocating living room where most of the pack was gathered.

"Hey," I finally got out, finding my voice.

Everyone replied in greeting. Leah jumped up and grabbed me into a tight hug. I don't know when it happened, but one day after confessing to Jake that I had decided to keep my virtue till my transformation, Leah and I suddenly clicked. I know she had over heard the conversation and it was she who listened to all my fears about my future. She had turned her life around after imprinting on Matthew, taking a job with Jake's imprint at the little diner on the Reservation.

"Hey bitch," she mumbled in my ear.

"Hey Lee," I replied squeezing her back.

"So what brings you over to our neck of the woods B? Thought for sure _he'd_ never let you out of their sight," she smiled at me.

"Actually I wanted to see Jacob about something, but I want you there as well," my voice was small.

Everyone was involved in their own conversations, not listening or at least trying to not listen. Leah nodded towards the door and threw a glance at Jacob as we made our way outside. We walked together in silence towards the beach. As soon as our feet hit the sand we all three visibly relaxed.

"So, what's up B?" Leah quipped.

"Well I've been thinking..." I began.

"Uh oh! That's not good. When you get to thinking things happen," Jake chuckled.

"Yeah, this is different Jake. I've been thinking it over for a while now. I know it'll sound crazy but... I want to have a baby," I rushed out the last part before holding my breath waiting for their reply.

"B, no offense but don't think your lover vamp can give you one of those," Leah chimes.

"I know Lee," I replied sheepishly.

"What are you saying Bells?" Jake asked, a confused expression on his face.

"Because I was hoping you could take me to the clinic for a consultation. Edward doesn't know so it'll be a complete surprise for him," my voice was shaking.

"What if he doesn't want a baby after you come home knocked up, B? What are you going to do then?" Leah quipped, ever the out spoken of our trio.

"I know it's crazy. Rose said if I'm happy he'll be happy. So, I'm hoping he'll be happy with the news." I couldn't even convince myself, I was terrified of Edward rejecting the baby I didn't even have yet.

"Sure Bells, I can take you." Jake sounded as if he were trying to process everything.

"Thanks Jake," I replied giving him a small smile.

We made our way back to the house and easily blended back into the flow of the conversation. I felt like I was being watched and looked around the room. My gaze landing on the one and only, _Paul Lahote._

**_Authors Note:_** **Okay so here's another story i have unpublished in my Wattpad... I literally have a lot of unfinished work that I am slowly finishing. i think once 'Sylph' and 'Moving On' are done, I will definitely finish everything else with ease. I have a couple of more crossovers that I can't wait to publish. So much keeps running through my mind. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the others. I've been reluctant about adding all of my work here but I just get excited to share my ideas with all you lovelies! Let me know what you think. Also the picture from the cover i found on Google...**


	2. Secrets Kept

**Secrets Kept**

The Cullen house was quiet and dark when I pulled into the drive. I knew they didn't need lights and I didn't tell them if I was coming home or not. I sighed as I turned off the ignition and made my way up to the front door.

It was too quiet as I made my way towards mine and Edward's bedroom. I was exhausted and couldn't wait to fall into my big bed. I quickly shower and dress in my pajamas, and cuddled under my covers and fell asleep.

**-*-**

The next morning was bright and sunny. I woke to the warm sun blaring through the large glass wall that looks out into the forest.

"Good morning, love. How did you sleep?" I heard Edward whisper from next to me.

I groan in delight as I stretch my muscles. Today I was going to the clinic to schedule a consultation for later in the week. I was a tad bit excited.

"Good morning, my husband," I replied groggily.

"I wanted to tell you in person that I'm needed in South America for a couple of weeks. I promise I won't be long. I'll be back as soon as I complete whatever task is needed of me," he said turning to look outside. His skin glistened like a million diamonds in the rising sun.

"Okay. Do hurry back to me so I don't miss you too much," I replied, kissing him sensually yet gentle.

I sat and watched as he packed a small bag. My mind wondering about a mile a minute. This was the perfect opportunity to set everything into motion. If I did everything correctly I could be pregnant by the time he arrived home. I had to hold in my squeal of excitement.

I walked Edward and Esme to the sedan. I gave Esme a hug and wished her safe travels. Edward leaned over gave me a quick sultry kiss before promising to return to me as soon as possible.

"I shall be joining you two shortly thereafter," Carlisle spoke from the doorway.

We both waved them off till I could no longer see the car. I went to have a seat with my favorite book on the livingroom sofa. About five minutes or so in, I could feel eyes on me. I looked up and nearly jumped out of my skin. Everyone was gathered in front of me. Each wearing a peculiar expression. I look at Alice, wearing a large grin and beaming at me.

"Alice," I said.

"I called the clinic for you and scheduled your consultation for the morning. No worries Bella, you'll definitely be pregnant before Edward comes home. He won't be back for a month so you're clear," she replied in her sing song voice.

"What about his reaction," I asked nervously.

"As long as you're happy he'll be happy," she replied without hesitation. Everyone smiled in agreement.

"Right. So, tomorrow then," I said sheepishly. "I guess you guys won't mind if I head over to La Push now to spend the night," I asked.

"Of course not Bella," Carlisle spoke calmly.

"Don't miss us too much Belly Bean," Emmett snickered as he crushed me into a bear hug.

"Can't... breathe... Em," I gasped.

He chuckled before releasing me. "Pretty soon I won't get to hug you so much Belly," he faux pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay Em. Just gentle hugs from now on okay," I smiled brightly at him.

I gave everyone else a hug and said goodbye before heading out to my SUV. The drive to La Push was quicker than usual, not that I'm complaining of course. Pulling up to Jake's drive I caught sight of Embry and Paul walking in the opposite direction, away from the house.

"Back so soon loca," Jake called from his porch.

"Edward is heading to South America as we speak. So I'm free for the whole month," I smiled at him.

"You can stay here if you want. Or at my old mans, he's got a spare room. Especially since Rebecca and Rachel aren't returning anytime soon after they packed up their stuff," he said.

Jacobs two older sisters had returned home to gather their things and say goodbye, in a sort of permanent way. I felt so awful for Billy. His heart being broken by his own daughters. Then deciding to move into the house right next to the counsel building for better access. It was quaint and cozy, with two bedrooms and a spacious bathroom. It was repaired especially for Billy to have enough space for his wheelchair to get around. He was getting better at standing but that was about it, his diabetes was still a risk. Kelly and Jake made sure he always had healthy food and no junk, though I suspected he had a stash.

"Yeah, I can do that. I'll have to ask him and go get a bag or ask Alice to deliver it to the treaty line. She scheduled my consultation for tomorrow morning so it'll save me the hassle of going back and forth," I replied.

"Well c'mon in we just started on lunch," he smiled his sunny smile.

"Where's Kelly," I wondered out loud when I didn't see her anywhere.

"She's sleeping. She's been having some complications with the pregnancy. Doctor says it's any day now," he replied as he gathered stuff to make sandwiches.

"Is everything okay with the baby," I asked concerned.

"As far as the doctor knows. But we're all hoping the baby will come within the next day or so," he placed a sandwich in front of me and grabbed me a soda and chips.

"I would love to be there for you guys Jake," I smiled as I began to eat.

"You know you're like family and you're welcome anytime loca," he smiled taking a seat with several sandwiches of his own.

After eating we sat and started to discuss plans for the future. Jacob wanted me to be prepared incase nothing went my way. A back up plan. He promised to set up his guest room just in case. I rolled my eyes, he worries too much. I assured him that if worse came to shove that I could buy a house in Forks, or rent my father's house since he and Sue were happily married now.

When it started to get late Jake called Embry to escort me to the treaty line for my suitcase. I had texted Alice while Jake was on the phone with Embry.

"So are staying with Jake tonight," he asked as I drove slowly to our destination.

"Actually Jake is asking Billy right now as we speak," I blushed.

"You can stay at my place Bella," he whispered.

Sometimes I questioned if he wanted something more than friendship. I remember the mess I was in when Jake imprinted. It was months before Edward came back. I had no one to turn to for comfort and Embry just happened to be right there. He became my rock for a while and the lines of friendship became blurred just for a moment.

"You know why that'd be a bad idea Emb," I whispered.

"I know," he replied, his head hanging low.

I wanted to reassure him that no matter what he was still important to me. After all he was the first man that saw me in my most vulnerable state. If I knew he'd never imprint someday I probably would have chosen him. But I didn't want to risk anything. He was the only one without an imprint and soon he was to travel with Jake and Sam to other reservations to introduce Jake as the new chief of the Quileute tribe. He was sure to find an imprint by then.

I sighed as I parked at the treaty line. I got my bag from Alice and a call from Billy confirming that I was indeed welcome. The drive back was in a comfortable silence, saying bye to Embry was always so awkward. He wasn't the only wolf that had these types of feelings either. When I walked into Billy's I was surprised to find Paul sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Paul," I said, dragging my suitcase toward the guest room.

"Swan," he replied with that devilish smirk.

I wanted to pity him but he took life in stride. He had imprinted on Rachel Black during her visit to gather her belongings without so much as a backwards glance. She was married already with her college sweetheart with a child on the way. I know Paul was a mess when he found out, but as far as I know they kept in contact to ease the pull. He was happy to be friends and nothing more, and so he continued his way of life.

That night Paul invited himself to dinner and crashed on the couch after Billy and I turned in for the night.

**_**

_Little did Bella know that the wolf was not sleeping at all. He was there when she revealed her desire for a child, hiding in the trees undetected. He knew her secrets simply by snooping in her old room and reading her diary. He followed her everywhere without the knowledge of her and his brothers. He had wanted her ever since that day. The day they met, she had a fire in her eyes that she showed only when he was near. He had to have her._

_She was going to be his, if it was the last thing he did._


	3. Consultation

**Consultation**

**3rd Person POV**

It was still early when Bella woke up to someone calling her phone. She glanced at the caller ID and sat up to answer.

"Jake? Is everything okay? What's going on," she asked, sleep still in her voice.

"Bella something came up. Kelly's water broke and I don't want to leave her, can I send one of the guys with you instead," he replied sounding exasperated.

"Sure Jake. She needs you more than I do. I'll be by after the appointment should I tell Sue while I'm there," She asked before yawning.

Jake chuckled as the sound of Bella's yawn traveled through the phone. "Listen it's still early so why don't you go back to bed and I'll see you after your appointment."

"Thanks Jake. See ya," she replied with another yawn.

Bella sat up with a stretch before heading to the kitchen to turn on coffee. She was just reaching for the filters when a hot hand on her bare waist startled her.

"Easy Swan," Paul whispered in her ear reaching over her to retrieve the filters.

"Thank you," she blushed. He was so close she could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"I overheard you on the phone with baby Alpha," he smirked.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you eavesdropping is rude," she replied with a sighed.

"Wolf hearing. Can't exactly turn it off," he said pointing to his own ears for reference.

"You can't block out a conversation not intended for you?" She asked irritated.

"You really have to ask? Besides everything with you is always so intriguing why would I ever want to block you out," he replied, his voice husky as he leaned in closer.

Bella reach out and halted his movement. "Paul," she started before she was interrupted by the ringing of Paul's cell phone. It was probably some girl wanting his services.

"What," he snapped into the reciever. He stood straighter and listened more adamantly. Whatever was being said caused him to look down at Bella, a smirk appearing on his face. "You got it boss," he replied before hanging up.

"What's going on," she asked, her eyes wide with worry.

"Relax Swan. Baby Alpha just wants me and Embry to escort you to the clinic and keep an eye on you is all," he smirked when her face relaxed then tensed when her brain caught up with her.

"Embry? He's going too," her expression shocked.

Paul fought the urge to roll his eyes. He knew she had history with his pack brother, but now knowing he had competition made it all the more difficult. Embry was so obvious with how he always stared at her. Ever since she got married he's gotten a little better. It didn't help that every chick he banged resembled Bella. As for Paul, he usually went for the busty blondes. Everything she wasn't. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep her name from his lips if they looked like her. How embarrassing would that be. But Paul honestly didn't care anymore. He hadn't gotten laid in months and it's all because of Mrs. Isabella _Cullen._ He sneered her new last name. He had a feeling the leech was honestly never going to turn her. Maybe there was hope yet.

"He asked to go. If you're not comfortable with him going I could tell him for you," _yeah he'd love to tell him to fuck off._ Embry might just ruin everything.

"Yeah I think it's best," she whispered turning to pour a cup of coffee.

"I'll be back in a few Swan," Paul whispered heading outside.

Bella took a deep breath trying to relax. She needed to focus and if she was being honest with herself, Embry was definitely a distraction. She's married for crying out loud. She could do this with Paul's support. He wasn't much of a distraction. At least she didn't think so.

Bella rushed through her morning routine making sure she was completely clean just in case. She was sitting on the couch waiting patiently when Paul strolled in wearing actual clothes for once, in a tight black t-shirt low hanging dark jeans with a leather jacket and work boots. Bella gulped at the sight before her, she'd never seen him in so many layers. He looked like a Christmas present ready to unwrap. She blinked and shook her head trying to clear the thoughts from her mind.

Paul smirked at the expression on her face as he watched her eyes travel slowly down his body. It made him kind of prideful to know he effected her in such a way. Maybe this was going to be easier than he thought.

"Ready Swan," he asked.

"I've been ready," she replied standing and grabbing her purse.

The drive to the clinic was short so no time for real conversation other than small talk. Bella casually made her way to the front desk with Paul close behind. There were a few women in the waiting area. Some were openly ogling Paul. Bella rolled her eyes and headed over to sign in.

"Hello, how can I help you," the lady at the reception desk asked without looking up from her computer. She was a petite woman with auburn hair, wearing blue scrubs, and green framed glasses, over hazel eyes.

"Hello, I have an appointment for a consultation," Bella replied politely.

"Name," the lady requested.

"Isabella Cullen," she replied smiling.

"Fill this out and hand it in to the nurse when you hear your name being called," the lady handed Bella a clipboard with a questionnaire.

"Thank you," Bella replied quietly heading to sit in the waiting area.

Paul settled in a chair right next to her and pretended to read a magazine as he read over her shoulder. Some of the questions were very personal and some he was actually curious about. One of the first questions caught his attention when her hand froze.

_Have you ever had intercourse of any kind?__Are you sexually active?_

Paul didn't know very much about Bella but he really wanted to know the answer to that. He could hear her heart speed up as she tapped the pen against the clipboard. Finally she scrawled her answer and moved on to the next. Paul peeked and just like that his mind started to work overtime. She's a virgin? How, he'd love to know. With a body like hers he was genuinely surprised by this tidbit of information. The stupid leech was obviously missing out, was he gay?

After a few more minutes a very pregnant nurse called Bella's name.

"Isabella," she said clearly.

Bella stood and turned to face Paul. "Wait for me here," she smiled shyly. Paul watched Bella retreat before moving closer to the door she disappeared through. He sat and pretended to read the magazine as he listened carefully to the conversation behind the closed doors.

"Alright Mrs. Cullen we're going to start with your weight. I have a few questions to go over, nothing serious so no worries," the nurse said.

"Okay," Bella's voice was small.

"Now I understand you're married, is your husband going to be the father on the birth certificate," the nurse asked.

"Uh yes," Bella replied.

"One hundred twenty five. You're at a healthy weight," the nurse said.

Paul smirked at that, remembering something Emily had said about women not wanting to share their weight. He could definitely use this to his advantage, she was the perfect size for him.

"Now you said you're a virgin. No worries Mrs. Cullen it has nothing to do with the insemination we just want to know if you're sexually active. When was your last pap smear," the nurse asked.

"About six months ago," Bella replied quietly.

Paul was starting to squirm in his seat. This was a little bit too much information and he was positive Bella didn't want him listening in. He was wondering about who she was going to pick for a donor, when Sue Clearwater walked in looking haggard and exhausted. Kelly must've had her baby if she was here. The thought of Bella being pregnant swollen with a baby and smelling sweet suddenly gave Paul a wicked idea. It wouldn't matter who Bella picked because either way she was going to have **_his_** pup.

Bella went through the rest of the questions and a quick examination before they walked her through the process of what to expect when it came time for the insemination. She gave a urine sample and listed her last menstrual cycle. The doctor worked out a date for her to come in and told her that there was no guarantee as frozen sperm can sometimes be lazy. She giggled nervously at this notation before finally getting dressed and heading towards check out. She already knew what she wanted and was already excited about everything. She had filled out her characteristic charts and promised to have a donor picked out soon. She had requested that the donor at least have green eyes like Edwards were, before he was turned. She honestly didn't care about the rest. If she was being honest she was hoping the donor was a Native American.

The doctor tried to explain that there's no rush in this and to take her time thinking it over. The doctor handed Bella a folder with a few donors matching her descriptions requested and walked her to the checkout desk. Bella was determined to be pregnant before Edward returned home from South America, no matter what it took.

-*-

_Embry Call sat in the treeline listening in on Bella's appointment. He loved her but she obviously was moving on and it hurt to think about. The only thing he was curious about was, why green eyes?_

**A/N: I had a difficult time wanting to publish this chapter because I don't know very much about the whole insemination process other than what my friend has told me as she went through this. I'm not experienced in the medical field other than first aid training in case of a medical emergency in the field or on deployment, so I apologize beforehand! I was going to skip this part and not mention anything about what was being said other than Paul hearing about Bella being a virgin. I hope you enjoyed it of course. **


	4. Don't Over Think

**Don't Over Think**

**Paul's POV **

I drove Bella back to Billy's place. I needed to talk to Sue about something I honestly wasn't sure she would help me with. But she was the only one who could help me.

I was lost in my own thoughts when Embry jumped in the middle of the road. He looked feral like an animal. I stopped the car and just waited. He stood there, legs shoulder width apart and glaring straight at me. I couldn't help the smirk that plastered to my face. I knew why he was so pissed. He slowly made his way to the passenger door, never taking his eyes off me.

"You asshole," he started as he got in and slammed the door. "Why'd you volunteer to take her to the clinic," he demanded.

"What's the matter Call. Afraid I'll steal your girl," I smirk.

"You think she'll leave the leech for _you_," he sneered at me.

I chuckled darkly before continuing towards the clinic. "And what if she does," I asked.

"Right! Like you have anything to offer her," he snickered.

I clenched my jaw at his answer. Of course I have something to offer, he just doesn't need to know everything. "Why do you care if I have anything to offer or not?"

"She's married Paul. And if I wasn't worth not leaving what makes you think you're better than me," he wondered.

"Maybe I can give her something her leech can't? Did you think of that," I asked, pulling up outside the clinic.

"Like what? A one night stand? She isn't one of your whores you can just throw away when you're finished with her asshole," he snapped.

"Who said anything about me fucking her, Emb? I know who she is and I'm not stupid. Besides I've been behaving for a while thanks," I replied through gritted teeth.

I parked the car and got out, slamming the door. I could hear Embry following me.

"You should stay away from her," he said turning towards the forest.

"Not a chance," I whispered under my breath.

I headed into the clinic and straight towards Sue's office. "Hello, Paul. What can I do for you," she asked politely.

"Actually Sue, I need your help. I know you might not agree with how it's done but just think, it'll be a win win for everyone involved," I replied.

She gave me a strange look. "What do you want," she asked more nervous.

"I'll get to that part later. Right now, I want you to help me do something only you can do," I replied with a smirk.

"Why do I have the feeling this involves Bella," she whispered.

"If everything works out, just think, she won't be with that damn leech anymore," I conceded.

"What do you have in mind," she wondered.

"I want to be the donor for Bella," I said confidently.

Sue's eyes widened at my confession. Of course I couldn't tell her that I was planning more than just that. But I hoped that it went accordingly.

"Paul, that's illegal to interfere with. I could lose my job and the respect of my tribe," she worried.

"No one has to know Sue," I promised.

"What do you get out of this," she asked me.

"I get to father a child without the responsibilities," I lied smoothly.

"I know you better than you think Paul. What is it you really want," she pushed for the truth but I couldn't risk it.

"That's it," I smiled.

"You mean you aren't hoping that the leech leaves her after smelling her child with wolf genes. I know things Paul. I see how you look at her when she's not watching," she sighed and continued. "You have feelings for her and yet you can't even admit that to yourself. You know Jacob and Embry won't like this one bit. She'll have to stay away from La Push for a while so they don't notice your scent on her," she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed again looking at me with a thoughtful look.

"So is that a 'yes' because I would really hate to have to do my other method," I replied with a smug grin.

I'm an asshole what can I say. I do have respect for Bella so I didn't want to ruin her reputation by seducing her, though it did sound appealing. _Hmmm, maybe that'll work better._

"Let me think about it and let you know tomorrow. I have paperwork to get done," she replied.

I already knew what she was going to say. Of course the hate we have towards those vampires goes deep and I know she'll go home and think about it knowing she will agree. It'll be for Charlie and saving Bella from becoming one of them.

"Just text me your answer when you know," I smiled heading to the door.

"Paul, why Bella? Why now," she was so curious.

"I'll tell you everything when her pregnancy test reads positive," I replied vaguely. I couldn't just spill everything now. I needed to get this one simple task done before I opened up and told Sue everything. It's not everyday Paul Lahote developes feelings. _Fuck, I sound pussy whipped._

"You promise," she asked.

"Fine," I replied before making my way back to my car. I had just started it and was about to put it in reverse when I heard my cellphone go off. Ah yes, a text from Sue.

**Fine! I'll do it. But I'm doing it for Bella. Saving her from becoming one of them. Whatever you are planning, be careful.**

I couldn't get the smug grin off my face even if I tried. Everything was going to go smoothly. Now for the next phase. I sent a quick reply.

**I knew you couldn't resist.** **And thanks. **

I parked outside my house and headed straight for the upstair bedrooms. Over the past couple of years the pack has helped me build onto the house that was left to me. I turned the small bedroom downstairs into a dining room and expanded the kitchen and master suite. Then we added a whole second story with two bedrooms and a bathroom between them. It wasn't much but I had always thought that if Rachel had chosen me we'd have lived here. But in some sick twisted way, I'm glad she picked Nathan. They're happily married with children of their own.

I'm pretty sure I had always wanted _her_. Since the moment she slapped me across the face. That fire in her eyes that only sparked when she was mad. There's just something about Isabella Marie Swan _Cullen_. I've been in denial for so long that this feels so random and unlikely. Maybe it won't work, maybe it will. Doesn't matter, I'll have to have a plan B. And hopefully he agrees.

Everything was set up for a family. Now I just have to win the girl. Even if she is married. To me it doesn't count since he's a walking corpse, as long as she doesn't become one too. _Fuck I am pussy whipped. _

Now all I needed to do was make sure that Sue swaps out the contents when it's time. Should be easy right, jacking off in a cup. _Not_. Knowing that she's going to be pregnant with my pup may be reason. I guess practice makes perfect, if you catch my drift.

**A/N: So this was my first time trying Paul's POV. I hope you like it. I didn't want him to be too vulgar since he's trying to behave himself for once. **


	5. Insemination

**Insemination**

**3rd Person POV**

Bella was excited. She finally decided on a donor, though it took more time than she had thought. The donor has green eyes and is Native American. No severe medical histories other than the fact that he is indeed Quileute and a possible wolf gene carrier, though weakly so. It didn't matter to her in the least as long as the baby was healthy.

Sue had taken Paul's sample and labeled it the same as the donor Bella chose. She felt terribly guilty as she flushed the unknown man's sperm down the toilet and discreetly disposed of the cup. _It was for the best _she thought. Imagining Bella staying alive and well, had given her hope that she could save her after all. Anything to keep her from becoming one of them.

Paul was adamant about taking Bella to her insemination. He had insisted. He was more excited about her appointment than Bella was. He was pacing back and forth in Billy's living room waiting impatiently for Bella to finish getting ready. He was surprised that she had stayed the entire time her _husband_ was away. Something about helping another vampire coven.

Bella was nervous. She'd been avoiding Edwards calls all day. Now just before her important appointment he's ringing her. She took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello," she answered calmly.

"Bella my love. I miss you so much. How are you? Alice said you're staying on the Reservation," Edward replied.

"Everything is fine Edward. I'm just staying here enjoying the pack before I can't anymore. Don't worry I'm safe," she said.

Paul was quiet. He could hear every word between the two being said. He smirked a little at her comment about being safe. _Oh sweet naive Isabella, don't you see how wrong you truly are? You're in the wolf's den now, baby._ Paul thought mischievously. He listened carefully when Eddie boy told her that he may be staying just a little while longer. Two more months to be exact. He breathed a sigh of relief when she turned his offer to fly down to be with him. Not once was the upcoming pregnancy mentioned. _So hubby leech doesn't know?_ Paul wondered. He heard her saying her goodbyes and hanging up. He quickly took a seat and pretended to look busy.

"I'm ready," she spoke as she walked into the living room.

Paul turned around and nearly chocked on his tongue seeing her in that sundress. It looked tailored to her body. It was a white halter top with a sweetheart neckline, that hugged her bodice. Covering the dress were bright yellow sunflowers and leaves. She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was in its natural beauty, loose mahogany curls down her back.

"Let's get going Swan," he replied tightly.

"You do know I'm married right," she glared at Paul.

"To a corpse. You're still Swan to me," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes grabbing her cardigan and slipping into her yellow flats. She wasn't much a fan of dresses but these sundresses were just so comfy. It didn't help that she would catch Embry or Seth, hell even Paul, checking out her chest when she attended a pack event. And in the past two weeks there have been a lot of pack events. Especially because the first pack pup was born to the new Alpha. Jacob had recently stepped up to his birth right. He was still in the process of becoming chief of the Tribe.

"Whatever," she replied walking out to his car.

The drive was quiet as Paul kept sneaking glances at the woman sitting opposite to him. She was fertile and her scent was so mouthwatering. He'd been at Billy's every single day. He'd been fighting his wolf from taking her the moment he smelled that delicious scent emanating from her delectable body. His nostrils flared as he pulled out front of the clinic. He knew he wouldn't see her much outside of Billy's after today and he hoped that she wouldn't smell like him. Hopefully a shower can hide it. He had a gift basket Sue had made with special herbs and assorted hygienic products that _should_ mask his scent.

He was a gentleman as he held her door and walked her through the entrance to the counter. From the outside they looked like a couple visiting a fertility clinic for advice maybe. He just hoped wolf sperm was stronger than the usual.

Bella checked in, her nerves racking through her body. She knew what to expect, she was walked through the process by Sue. Bella even requested that Sue be there. What struck Bella as odd was Sue recommended a wolf attend. Paul seemed the only one available. She was especially nervous about that bit.

They took a seat in the waiting area. Paul made a point of sitting next to her. _Odd,_ she thought.

"Bella," Sue called for her.

Bella looked over at Paul expectantly. He gave her a roguish smile before standing and holding out his hand. She reluctantly took it and stood. Her palms were sweaty and her hands shook a little. Sue guided them through to the room waiting for her. The stirrups were already prepared for her. She took a deep breath and took a seat next to where the computer sat.

They went over the usual questions and Sue took her vitals. When she finished she left to give Bella a moment to change into her gown. Paul stayed planted in his seat. He was not going anywhere. Bella blushed as she turned away not willing to argue with him and slipped the gown on before removing her dress. It was no easy task, especially when a certain wolf was staring at her. She neatly folded her dress and hid her underwear away before taking a seat on the odd bed.

Paul gritted his teeth trying to control himself. He was sporting an extreme hard on knowing she was naked under the thin layer donning her body. Her scent was stronger than before and he just wanted to ravish her right there. His mouth was watering as he wondered how she would taste.

"Are you okay," her sweet voice pulling him from his thoughts.

"Fine," he barely managed to get out.

"You don't have to be here you know," she whispered.

"It's not that," he replied with a dark chuckle.

"You seem uncomfortable," she noted.

"Do you know what you smell like," he asked. She only shrugged. Paul adjusted his erection before standing and towering over her. "You smell absolutely mouthwatering little girl," he whispered in a husky voice.

Bella let out a squeak and pressed her thighs together tightly. Paul noticed, and smirked at that. He stepped closer, her heart rate accelerated. _I'm married for crying out loud,_ Bella screamed at herself internally. _He shouldn't be effecting me like this,_ she worried. He leaned down and ran his nose along her neck and across her collarbone. She shivered but said nothing, words failed her. Her thoughts were betraying her as she held herself back from reaching out to him.

They were interrupted by Sue and Dr. Wolforth entering the room. Paul stood back as they prepared everything.

"Alright Mrs. Cullen, I'm going need you to lie down and place your feet in the stirrups," he helped her lay back and placed her feet for her before draping a white sheet over her legs.

Paul maneuvered himself into a place within the small room to where he could see everything happening. He silently prayed to the spirits that he could get a sneak peek. _What can he say, he's a dick._ He'd been fantasizing about what her pretty little pussy really looked like and he just hoped she wasn't paying attention so he could sneak a little look.

Bella was especially uncomfortable, the doctor proceeded with the insemination. She felt a small pinching sensation and then it was done. It didn't hurt at all, it wasn't necessarily comfortable either. She lied there waiting for the doctor to finish up, staring at the ceiling trying to breathe naturally.

Paul's wolf was preening when his scent mixed with hers. _Oh yeah, he was definitely going to have __her. _He was unsuccessful in his little endeavor to get a peek, but not worried in the least. He was confident that she would become his. After all she was going to be hormonal, pregnant, and horny. Easier to seduce. She was going to be pissed when she found out everything, he wouldn't be able to keep it from her once he got her.

The doctor set a timer and left the room, leaving Bella with her legs in the air. Sue took a seat next to Paul as they waited. The silence stretched awkwardly until finally the timer went off, and the doctor returned.

"Well let me just clean up and then get you on your way. I'll see you in two weeks. You can pick up your prenatal vitamins before you leave," he said.

Once Bella was dressed again Paul had to excuse himself, as her scent was driving him crazy. He jerked off quickly in the bathroom as Bella checked out and scheduled her next visit. _Fuck!_ He clearly didn't think this through. He just needed to get her back to Billy's and give her the gift basket from Sue. Then she could mask his scent and he could calm down.

He walked out to his car where Bella was already waiting. He sent a silent prayer that he could control himself. It was just five minutes, not even. He took a deep breath of fresh air before climbing behind the steering wheel and being assaulted by her fragrance.

"So," he tried for casual conversation. Anything to get his mind off sex.

"Thank goodness it's finally done. I really hope I don't have to do this again. They said it might not take the first time," she babbled. She was obviously nervous.

"Do you feel differently," he asked.

"Not really," she replied looking out the window.

Paul just nodded. Finally he pulled up outside Billy's and after assisting Bella, he retrieved the gift basket and gave it to her.

"You didn't have to do..." Paul held his hand up cutting her off.

"It's from Sue," was all he said before explaining that it was to help relax her and to use it tomorrow.

She thanked him and headed inside waving goodbye and headed to take a nap. She could shower in morning.


	6. On Our Side

**On Our Side**

**Paul's POV **

After I drove Bella back to Billy's, I practically sped back to my house. I couldn't be near her right now. My scent mixed with hers, my wolf was practically prancing around in my head. Smug bastard. I was just about to run into my house when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Do you think she's going to be pregnant in two weeks," Embry was sulking on the porch swing.

"I don't know Emb. Sue said that frozen sperm can sometimes be lazy. I guess we'll have to see," I replied not facing him. I have a fucking boner and he needed to leave.

"Why? Why've you been so attentive to her? You've made sure that _you_ were the one who took her to her appointments. So why? What are you up to Paul," his voice was starting to harden. _Shit! I can't blow it now, he'll tell baby Alpha before I was ready. _

"What makes you think I'm planning anything for the leech-lover Call," I snapped. I felt sick calling her that.

"First of all, that's the first time in months since you've called her that. And second, I'm not stupid. I can see how you look at her Lahote," he stood and stalked towards me.

"I don't have time for your shit Call," I replied.

"Fine. But I will figure out what you're hiding," and with that he walked away. _Thank fuck._

I rushed inside and headed straight for my bedroom. _Fuck!_ I was going to have to be more careful around her. I looked around at my room, I could picture how it would look having her living here. Imagining the walls with pictures of us and our children. I bet she would even have a garden and there would be fresh flowers in the house. I remember that she can cook, and picturing her pregnant in my kitchen had me hardening even more.

I started stripping and headed for the shower. Under the cascading water my imagination went wild as I got myself off. I wondered what it would feel like having her love me, cook for me and share everything with me. _Man I am so fucked!_ She was the epitome of everything I wasn't. She has a heart of gold and a fire behind those deep brown eyes, I've seen it before.

I washed up before dressing quickly to head over to Sam's. I'll admit he knows everything about my plan. Knowing I have his full support makes it so much easier. However, having Embry snooping was going to be hard. I was grateful to Sam suggesting baby Alpha take _thing one _and _thing two._ Hopefully Embry will imprint and fuck off, and Quil V would be another distraction for the nosey fucker. Anything to get competition out of the way. With the three stooges leaving tomorrow, I could put more effort in the whole process.

I walked barefoot wearing the usual cut offs, to Sam's humble abode. Emily whose pregnant was gardening out front and Sam was building something that looked like a tree house.

"Sam," I greeted my beta.

I walked over to Emily and helped her to her feet before kissing her cheek. "Hey Em."

"Hello Paul. How are things going," she smiled.

"Fantastic," I grinned.

"I take it you just got back from Bella's appointment," she raised her eyebrow at me.

Of course Sam told Emily. She's his imprint, he doesn't have to hide anything from her.

"I wasn't expecting to feel how I felt when she smelled like me," I replied with a thoughtful expression.

"I take it your wolf is happy about it," Sam said walking over to where Emily and I sat on the porch.

"He was practically preening with pride. Thankfully Sue got that gift basket around, otherwise I'd be fucked. Embry is starting to get suspicious," I replied.

"They'll be leaving tomorrow. I assume they'll stop and say farewell to Bella beforehand. I won't be going," Sam shrugged before taking a seat next to Emily on the porch swing.

"That's okay, I might need your help with keeping Leah from finding out. She'll skin me alive when she does," I shuddered slightly at the thought of that cluster fuck happening. _Fuck that!_

"Actually she might be a good ally," Emily chimed in.

"Are you serious," I ask.

"Think about it. She wants Bella to stay human more than any of us. Bella is the first female friend she's had since Sam imprinted on me," her voice was low when she talked about the imprint. She still felt guilty after all this time.

"You think she'll help us," I asked.

"Well if it keeps her human and in the pack, think of the possibility. She has grown to love Bella like a sister, this insures Bella's future with the pack while excluding the Cullens," Emily explained.

"She's right Paul. Maybe we can use a good ally like Leah. She can get Jacob on our side as well," Sam agreed.

"And if Jake's on our side Embry won't kill me?" Typical of course.

"That's a plus Paul," Sam replied, smiling. _The bastard. _

I sighed loudly rubbing my face with my hands. "Whose going to tell her," I ask the couple sitting cozy on the swing. They glanced at me with an incredulous look. "Of course. Why would I ask such a thing? Fine, but I'm not doing it alone," I said standing up.

"We can make dinner for her and Matthew," Emily suggested.

"Great idea. I'm going to get dressed. I'll be back as soon as possible. Sam you do the honor and call our guests? It is your home after all," I smirked before rushing of the porch at a full sprint towards my house.

I quickly showered the dirt from my body and dressed quickly in a pair of dark jeans with a tight fitting black t-shirt, and work boots. I didn't really need the leather jacket, but the wind chill from the beach would make a normal human wear a coat. Plus it completed the look. And it seems to effect Bella too. _Oh yeah, she was definitely effected. Damn her arousal was something else._ Of course I'd start thinking of her while walking out to my car. And of course it still smelled just like her.

I made quick work of the drive to Sam's. I was happy to see Leah's car in the drive already. Good no time like the present.

When I walked in, the mood was relaxed. _Good a calm environment,_ I thought. Leah was sipping a glass of red wine wrapped in Matt's arms. _Cute,_ I noticed. _What the fuck? Where'd that shit come __from? _I wondered. I shook my head taking a seat as Sam offered me a chilled beer. Not that I can get drunk, though it does relax my body some.

I couldn't help notice Leah looking between Sam and myself with a now suspicious look. "What's going on," she asked. "I can feel it. Spit it out Lahote. I know this involves you obviously," she looked at me expectantly.

"Well Leah, I have a proposition for you. It'll benefit everyone in the pack _and_ save Bella," I made sure that I mentioned the last part. I watched as her intrest became piqued when I mentioned saving Bella.

"I'm listening," she replied.

"What would say to having Bella staying human," I pitched.

"Ok, how do you plan on achieving that exactly," she asked.

"Um... well," _how the fuck do I put it without pissing her off?_

"He's the donor for Bella," Emily explained from the kitchen.

"Donor," Leah asked, slowly turning to look at me. "But her donor is supposed to have green eyes," she whispered.

"My mother had green eyes. Close enough," I replied sheepishly.

"You... switched the sample... didn't you," she was putting everything together in her head. I gulped audibly.

"Yeah," I said in a tiny voice. Hey, she's scary when she wants to be.

"So you're the father of her soon to be child? Holy fuck, I knew it! I knew you had a thing for her," Leah jumped up and started pacing. "You are so terrible at hiding it. I mean the others are obviously oblivious but I'm not. I see how you look at her. You were there weren't you? The night on the beach when she told us what she wanted," she turned to look at me, pointing accusingly at me.

"Yes," I growled.

"You know Lahote, you could have told me from the beginning of this whole cluster fuck. Embry is going to kill you by the way," she resumed her spot next to her imprint.

"Wait! You aren't pissed at me," I asked shocked.

"Oh I'm royally pissed but then again she'll be saved. No way her leech will want to raise your pup. Besides I have noticed that they aren't as tight nipped as they were before he left. At least that's what she told me," Leah confessed taking a deep gulp of her wine before refilling her glass.

"Then you're officially on our side," Sam asked.

"Of course I am," she replied smiling. "Besides B will be handing you your ass later on," she smirked in my direction.

"That I can handle," I replied with a smug grin.

"So why Bella," Leah asked. "Why now?"

"Perfect opportunity. I've been thinking about this for over a year now, and then she gave me the perfect opportunity on a silver platter," its difficult to actually speak openly to anyone outside of Sam and Emily.

"But why Bella," she reminded me.

"Because, my wolf likes her. Has ever since that day she slapped me across the face. And... I couldn't help it but I fallen in love with her. I've tried to forget about her but I honestly can't anymore," I confessed. Finally it was out there, I finally said it outloud.

Sam slapped me on the back, placing another beer in my hand. "Well, looks like you got our support. Now all we need to do is help you get your girl," Sam shrugged.

"Yeah and now you got me on your side," Leah chimed in.

"And things just get better and better," I replied with a smirk.

It was perfect, now she could get Jacob on our side. I smiled at that thought as I helped myself to dinner. Shit's finally going my way, life is good.


	7. It's Positive

**It's Positive**

**Bella's POV**

The next morning after I showered using the products Sue had gifted me, Jake, Quil and Embry stopped by to say a quick goodbye. Embry of course wanted to go for a walk down the beach. I reluctantly agreed.

"So do you feel differently," he asked.

"No silly. I only just got inseminated yesterday. Gosh I hate that word, it makes me feel like a cow or something," I chuckled dryly.

"Hey, you're still beautiful to me," he replied with a smile.

"You won't be saying that when you finally imprint Emb," I smiled at him.

He let out a heavy sigh, "Who's to say I'll imprint or not."

"Well, you are visiting several other reservations. You never know Emb," I wanted to change the subject.

"You'll still be beautiful even if I do imprint. You'll always be the first girl I fell in love with, Bells," he whispered.

"Emb, don't. Please," I begged.

"Why? Why'd you have to pick _him?_ Was I not enough for you? I love you Bella. Always have," he stopped, pulling me into a tight hug. I felt something wet falling onto my head and realized that he was crying.

"Love isn't everything for _us,_ Emb. He's my _first_ love. I couldn't just let him go and move on. It made me sick when he tried to force me to," I felt the sting of tears in my own eyes.

"I honestly hope that I do imprint. I think it'll help me forget not being able to have you," he whispered against my hair. I hugged him more tightly.

"We should head back. Don't want you guys to be late for whatever you guys are doing first," I replied.

"Sure sure," he said turning towards the house and tugging me along.

The silence on the walk back was awkward. I couldn't find the words to say that would make this better. He was going with Jake to find his imprint. I would become a distant memory when he did. I let out a sigh when we finally entered the house.

"Text me when you guys get there okay," I said giving Jake a hug.

"Will do bells," he replied walking out the door.

I watched as they all loaded into the car and drove off. Finally some quiet time.

* * *

The following week was a little more quiet than usual. I was surprised Paul wasn't trying to hang around too much. He stopped by every day with some sort of gift basket from Sue. Usually just lunch or a something to spoil myself with like chocolate.

I did video chat with Alice, and Rose as much as I could though they were busy making a gift for Edward and I. Occasionally I would text Esme to see how she was doing. This pregnancy was as much a surprise for her as it was for Edward.

I still didn't feel any differently. But when my next appointment came, I was surprised that Paul wanted to meet me at the clinic instead of drive me.

I was heading towards my car when Leah pulled up. I was early so I didn't make a fuss when she came walking up to me.

"Hey B," she greeted with a smile, hugging me tightly.

"Hey Lee. What's up," I replied eyeing her suspiciously.

"Mind if I tag along with you. I know Paul is going to be there already but I want to be there for moral support," she smiled hugging my shoulders.

I looked at her with a stunned expression.

"Since when do you and Lahote get along," I asked curiously. It was rather odd that she didn't call him by her usual nickname "man whore". _Hmm, stranger things have happened right?_

"It's recent. Besides he is still an ass but he's pack. Anyways can I come," she pleaded.

"Sure," I replied sheepishly.

We hopped in the car and I slowly made my way to the clinic. Paul was waiting sitting on the hood of his car. I never noticed it before but he had a really nice car. It was a Chevy Chevelle SS probably a 1985 model, I wasn't sure of the year. It was a matte black with glossy black race stripes. Definitely something he would totally drive, I thought as I drooled over his car.

"You plan on staying there all day B," Leah smirked. I rolled my eyes and hopped out.

"See something you like Swan," Paul asked with that devilish grin.

Of course he thought I was checking him out. I chuckled dryly walking past him heading inside.

"Yeah. I love your car Lahote," I smirked. I giggled when his grin fell from his face.

I checked in at the front desk and was directed to the waiting area. Paul once again sat right next to me and Leah sat across from us. She even pretended to read a magazine, peeking over it at us as if I wouldn't notice. I could see Paul sneaking glances as well.

By the time Sue came out to get me, I was nervous. I stood at the same time as Paul. Leah just sat there looking over the magazine.

"You two go ahead. I'll be here if you need me," she smiled. _What's with the strange behavior lately,_ I wondered internally.

"Are you sure," I tried to plead with my eyes.

She rolled her eyes at my response, "I'm one hundred percent sure B. Besides I don't do the whole baby thing."

"Okay if you're sure," I pouted.

"C'mon Swan let's get this over with," Paul said pushing me towards the door Sue was holding open.

"You've lost a couple of pounds," Sue said with a hint of concern lacing her tone, after I was weighed.

I took a deep breath and smiled shyly. Honestly I don't feel differently so this was kind of new to me.

"Okay Bella here's a cup. We just need a urine sample first," she smiled at me.

I took the cup and headed into the bathroom. I took my time as my nerves went haywire. When I was done, Sue guided Paul and I to the empty room. She did the usual questioning and took my vitals.

"Alright Bella, I'll be right back with your results from the sample," Sue smiled, as she left the room.

"So what is the plan if it's positive," Paul asked casually.

"I suppose Edward and I will set up a nursery at the Cullens house. I promised Rose to involve her as much as possible," I replied sheepishly.

"Is Eddie boy excited about the prospect of being a father," he asked.

"Actually it's a surprise for him," I replied nervously. Lately I've been thinking about it and so far I'm not sure how he'll take it.

"What's the plan if he doesn't want this," he said between gritted teeth. _Weird._

"I guess I'll become a single mother," I whispered, trying to not cry.

"Hey, you don't have to do it alone if it comes to that. If you want you can stay at my place. I have two extra rooms upstairs. You can have your own space," he said standing up.

He reached around me and hugged me as tears began to fall down my cheeks. I'm a mess.

"Thanks," I whispered, hugging him back.

When Sue returned he didn't step back like I thought he would. She just smiled at both of us before speaking.

"Well Bella, Congratulations. You're pregnant," she beamed at me.

I just smiled at her. Paul stiffened before pulling me into another awkward hug. He seemed ecstatic about the news.

"So everything worked out then," I asked.

"Absolutely," she smiled.

Sue went over a few things to prepare for and what to expect. When we went to leave Paul stayed behind claiming he needed to talk to Sue about something important. I nodded and went to schedule my next appointment for two weeks out.

Leah was especially quiet on the drive back to Billy's. He's been spending most of his time at the council centre these days and always has dinner with Joy Atera.

"You don't seem happy about it," Leah chimes.

"I have this terrible feeling that Edward won't like this and that we'll end up divorced," I replied with a frown.

"What are your plans if that happens," she asked in a whisper.

"I don't really know. Everyone keeps giving me options in case that happens," I sigh.

"Which one are you leaning towards the most," she queried.

"Actually Paul's offer seems more promising so far," I blushed.

"Yeah? He does have the space. And you don't have to worry about random women showing up since he never brings them home. Besides I've heard he hasn't had a woman in over a year," she replied smiling.

"So he's growing up," I chuckled dryly.

"Yeah I guess so," she giggled.

"What do you think I should do," I asked.

"Honestly... I'd go with Lahote's offer," she smiled warmly.

I nodded thoughtfully. It was odd that Leah and Paul were getting along. Maybe he was sucking up for some reason. Or maybe he really was growing up. It didn't matter to me, I'm just happy for him. Maybe there's a woman involved. I smiled at the thought of Paul Lahote settling down and starting a family. I bet he'd make a great father.

"I'll consider it," I smiled. We pulled up to Billy's and Leah hopped out without looking back.

"I'll see you later B," she said over her shoulder. Then she jumped in her car and was off.

I made my way inside and was about to head to the shower when a knock sounded at the door. It was Sam.

"Sam, what can I do for you," I asked.

"Just getting an overnight bag for Billy. Joy is taking him to the doctor in Port Angeles early in the morning," he replied.

"Okay," was all I could say.

I froze when he leaned in and hugged me. _Was he sniffing my hair?_

"Thanks for the hug I guess," I said blushing.

"I'll just be a couple of minutes," he replied with a small smile.

_That was especially weird. _

"Well I'll catch you tomorrow evening for the bonfire," Sam shrugged heading out the door.

"Goodbye Sam," I replied with a wave.

I shut the door trying to figure out what was happening. The pack was suddenly acting so strange. Whatever it was, must be something big.

I headed for the shower and got ready for bed. I sent a quick text to Edward saying that I love him. Hopefully he'll get it soon. For the first time since everything happened, I was thoroughly overwhelmed. It took no time at all for me to fall asleep. Tomorrow I will be having lunch with Alice and Rose and going over some nursery plans. The only thing going through my head before unconsciousness took over was, _what if Edward rejects me for this. _


	8. Even If It Kills Me

**Even If It Kills Me**

**Paul's POV **

I'm fucking ecstatic. Knowing she was pregnant with my pup was one thing. Smelling her sweet scent knowing I was the reason, was completely different. My wolf was preening. I wanted to practically jump her right there, but I need to wait till she is on board as well.

I stayed back after her appointment and sat waiting in Sue's office. I did promise to tell her everything when her test came back positive. So here I am. Sue walked in carrying a file she was reading and took a seat. I cleared my throat to get her attention. She stared a bit grasping her chest and I smirked at her reaction.

"Spirits! Paul don't do that," she hissed.

I chuckled at her words, "sorry. Just thought you wanted to know everything since I promised."

"Of course. So tell me why Bella," she asked.

"My wolf recognizes her as our mate. Has ever since she slapped me. Even when I imprinted on Rachel he wanted Bella. I tried to forget about her but I can't. The night she told Jacob and Leah about wanting a baby seemed like the perfect opportunity," I replied to her first question.

"So what do you want with Bella if her vampire accepts her and your child," she asked.

"I already know he won't. She smells like pack. Didn't you see how Leah reacted. She was protective of her," I replied with a smirk. _Fuck yeah she was protective. Growling low when someone walked behind her to leave or enter._

"Then what do you do now," she looked dazed.

"I offered her the guest room and nursery at my house. Leah should be trying to talk her into accepting my offer as we speak," I stood and began to pace.

"Okay. Who all knows," she wondered.

"You, Sam and Leah. Emily is a given because she is Sam's imprint. I wouldn't doubt that Matt doesn't know. Leah wouldn't hide anything from him," I replied concentrating.

"So when her vampire rejects her, what then?"

"Easy. She'll move in with me and then I take care of her. Then I try to get her to forget all about that leech. I'm hoping she will want me back _before_ she delivers our child. I just don't know when would be a good time to tell her everything. I was thinking about getting her to fall in love with me first," I was pretty sure I have handed over my man card. I would do it again if it meant having her.

"Do you have any backup plans," she asked.

"Yep. Embry," I smiled.

"Embry?"

"I know he doesn't want to imprint but if he doesn't I might have him seduce her. As long as the leech doesn't raise my pup I'm good," the thought of another man raising my pup at all made me mad as hell.

"Well Paul, I've done my part. I hope everything works out for you after this," she stood and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks Sue," I kissed her cheek.

"Don't mention it," she smiled.

I left Sue's office and made my way to Sam's. Leah was already there pacing back and forth. She looked feral but I wasn't afraid of her.

"She smells like pack Paul. Actually I can smell you on her. Those herbs aren't working unless she ran out," Leah started.

_Shit! Thank you Spirits that the three stooges were **not** here._ I sighed looking up at Sam.

"I can volunteer to get an overnight bag for Billy and check it out. Then have Sue make another gift basket," Sam said.

"I'll call Billy and Joy now," Emily chimed making her way inside.

She nodded at Sam when she returned and he nodded back. "I'll be back," he said curtly.

We didn't have to wait as long as I thought when we saw Sam walking back up the drive. He looked like he was deep in thought. Leah being impatient jumped up and made her way towards him. He held up his hand to stop her from coming any closer. She froze midstep and went back to sitting in her seat.

"So," I prompted.

"She smells like pack and you Paul. I even checked to see if she is out of her herbs. She is so hopefully Sue has some before tomorrow morning," he said shaking his head.

"The herbs are to only mask my scent. Not make it disappear," I gritted.

_Fuck! _I could not let Seth find out or he'd blab to Jake or worse his new bff leech. And I sure as hell know Bella isn't planning on telling him over the phone.

"Leah you head over to let Sue know Bella needs her supplies," Sam said.

"On it," she replied. She was all to eager to get out of here.

"She's already protective of her," I told Sam.

"That's good. I have a bad feeling about how this might end. Paul I know it's hard for you but try to keep it in your pants. At least till we know the leech will be deterred," he said letting out a sigh.

_Yeah right!_

"Absolutely Sam," I smirked.

I didn't wait for his response as I headed towards my car. Remembering Bella practically drooling over it made me chuckle as I slid behind the wheel.

I was pulling up to the clinic as Sue was heading out towards her car, carrying a basket of what I hope was Bella's supplies. I jumped out and jogged to her side.

"Please tell me that's what I think it is," I said pointing to the basket.

"This is for Bella. I've added a few extra things just incase," she smiled warmly.

"I'll take it to her if you want," I wanted to smell her again before she didn't smell like me so much anymore.

"Okay Paul. I'll have to stop by in the morning before her luncheon with the female leeches," she replied handing me the basket.

"Wait what," I almost snarled.

No way was she going without protection. She was carrying my pup for fucks sake.

"Don't worry I'm already ahead of you on that. Leah will be attending. She called Bella and left a voicemail for her. She's going to be at Billy's early anyway," she replied.

I breathed a sigh of relief. At least one pack member would be there.

"Also I wanted to let you know Embry didn't imprint at Hoh Reservation. I know the Makah Reservation is their last stop so there's still time," she smiled sympathetically at me.

"You think he'll imprint on the Makah Reservation? Why?" I asked.

"He's half Makah. I think it'll help spread the wolf gene within their tribe," she replied thoughtfully.

Huh. What do you know. Maybe he will imprint. If he does, hopefully he'll be willing to help if shit falls through.

"How many reservations are they going to," I asked her.

"Just two others. Quinault and I think Hoquiam," she smiled. "They're still at the Hoh Reservation. Will be for a couple of days or so," she replied.

"How long will they gone total," I wanted to know.

"About a month. Kelly and Claire will be joining them in about a day. They might be longer if Embry imprints," her smile was sad at that.

"Why's everyone want him to imprint so fucking badly," I thought outloud.

"Language Paul. And it's because he deserves to be happy," she said unlocking her car door.

"I guess. I've got an errand to run then I'll drop this off at Billy's for Bella. I offered her the bedrooms upstairs if it doesn't work out. We'll see," I sighed.

"Okay Paul. I'll see you later okay. Take care," she hugged me before getting into her car.

I jumped in my own car and headed home. I was expecting a few packages. I was pulling up as the FedEx guy was struggling to get the large box out of the truck. I ordered a new bed for the empty room upstairs. I hope she likes it but I would rather her share my bed if I was being honest.

"Let me help you with that," I said as I ran over.

It wasn't too bad actually. The size of the box made it a little awkward trying to carry.

"Thanks man. I take it you're Paul Lahoot," he said.

"It's pronounced Lahote actually," I chuckled sitting the box on the pavement.

"Ah my apologies. If I can just have you sign here," he handed me a digital device to sign that I received it.

"Thanks," I replied quietly, handing his device back.

I hauled the box upstairs and set up the bed. I already had the frame and box spring ready, now I had the mattress and could make the bed. It took me about forty five minutes to finish everything. I broke the box down in the dumpster and headed back to my car. I made my way to Billy's as quickly as possible. When I knocked on the door there was no answer. I tried it again and nothing. I reached under the mat and got the spare key and let myself in. I listened for any sign of life. I could hear Bella's heart beating and her breathing even. She's asleep.

I walked into the guest room quietly and set the basket down on the dresser. I turned to look at her. She's so fucking beautiful. I carefully sat on the edge, and reached over to remove the strand of hair from her face. I couldn't help it, I leaned in and gently kissed her lips. They were so soft, and holy shit she tasted heavenly. I pulled back to look at her again. Her neck was practically calling for me. I leaned in again and kissed her neck. Right on the spot I wanted to mark. She let out a moan, and I about nutted in my jeans. I looked at her one last time.

"You're going to be mine little Swan. Even if it kills me," I whispered.

She mumbled something incoherent before she sighed "Paul". I needed to leave now.

I drove home and quickly jumped in the shower. _Shit! I almost blew it._ Of course my brain wouldn't let me forget what happened. I felt my cock harden as the memory of her scent and hearing her moan and then sighing my name assaulted my thoughts. I began stroking myself replaying everything in my head and fantasizing my own fantasies. _Fuck yeah!_ Imagining what she would feel like riding me. Her moaning in pleasure as I fucked her senseless. It was remembering what she tasted like that had me come undone._ I needed to get laid._ But I refuse to have sex with anyone but Bella. I wanted _her_ and no one else.

I finished up quick before heading to my room. I didn't bother putting anything on as I fell into my bed. She was the last thing I thought about before I finally passed out.


	9. Who's The Father Bella?

**Who's The Father Bella?**

**3rd Person POV **

When Bella woke up the next morning she was sorta out of it. She had the most peculiar dream last night. She dreamed of Paul. She dreamed that she was wrapped in his arms and he was making sweet love to her, kissing her and making her feel so beautiful. When she went into the bathroom and saw her reflection she was surprised. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen, but she had no idea why.

Bella had just got in the shower when Leah Clearwater pulled up outside. She was determined to attend this luncheon with Bella and her leeches. Walking through the front door Leah was hit with the strong pungent smell of the herbs her mother made for Bella. It masked Paul's scent and made her smell like pack. _Heh, just wait till those leeches get a whiff. _

Bella was startled when she saw Leah sitting in the lounge area. She had just finished getting dressed and checking her phone messages. She had received a message from Leah asking to join her for the luncheon.

"Jesus, Leah. You scared the heck out of me," Bella gasped.

Leah chuckled, "sorry."

"So what's up," Bella asked.

"I was thinking we could go to that luncheon together," Leah smiled awkwardly.

"Sure," Bella chuckled.

"So you got the gift basket from mom," Leah pointed out.

"Yes. I'll have to thank her," Bella replied politely.

Bella cooked breakfast for her and Leah. They spent most of the morning chatting about plans for the baby. Bella even confessed her feelings about everything. How she was worried about Edward rejecting her. And most importantly how she hasn't heard from Edward since the day of her insemination. It was strange because he usually would find a way to contact her no matter what.

Bella was washing up and getting ready to go when Sue stopped by.

"Hello Bella. I brought you some morning sickness remedies and more prenatal vitamins," Sue greeted.

"Thank you Sue. Leah and I are just heading out for a lunch date," Bella replied, smiling.

"You two have fun. I have to stop and drop off lunch for Charlie," Sue called heading out the door.

Bella was nervous about this luncheon. She was worried about their reaction to her getting pregnant the first round. It was a fifty fifty shot. Obviously Rose was going to be excited but Bella wasn't sure how Alice would take it. After all she had picked a native American donor with green eyes.

The drive to the restaurant in Port Angeles went quicker than she would have liked. Leah wasn't much for conversation lately either. When they entered, Bella was surprised that Alice was no where to be seen. Rose greeted the two with gritted teeth.

"Where's Alice," Bella asked.

"She's getting your gift," Rose replied. "While she is not here, you should know that she told Edward _everything_. The pregnancy, the insemination, how you haven't been home since the morning of your consultation, everything. Bella she said that your future disappeared and Edward didn't take it very well. He's angry with you," Rose confessed.

Bella sat frozen, it felt as if her blood had run cold. She was suddenly nauseous and needed to get out of there. Leah jumped into action guiding her to the restroom.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Bella sobbed.

"I'm sorry B. I wish there was some way to help," Leah replied rubbing her back.

"Alice is here," Rose called into the restroom.

"C'mon what's the worse that can happen," Leah said.

Bella rinsed her mouth and headed out to sit at the table. Alice let out a low growl at Leah.

"What's the _mutt_ doing here," Alice snarled.

"I was invited by my best friend," Leah snapped.

"Stop. Both of you. I'd like to have someone to eat with thank you Alice," Bella hissed.

"Fine. I have good news and bad news for after we are done here," Alice smirked.

Rose's brow furrowed at the tone Alice used. She was seemingly uptight about something. Bella and Leah ordered their meals and talked animatedly about more baby plans. Anytime the Cullen house was brought up, Alice scoffed and chuckled darkly. Finally Bella was stuffed. She didn't know if she had ever eaten so much before.

"So, good or bad first," Alice asked as she pretend to sip her wine.

"Good?" Bella asked, her stomach twisting.

"Well, good news is Edward is returning early," Alice smirked.

"What's the bad news," Bella whispered.

"He wants you moved out before his return," she laughed lightly at revealing that.

"What!?" Bella exclaimed.

"He wants to know why your future disappeared and it's quite obvious. Especially since I can smell it all over you. Really Isabella, did you think some herbs would hide the fact that you're pregnant with a wolf pup," Alice looked at Bella with disgust.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," Bella whimpered.

"Oh please. You reek of one of those _mutts._ I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't use a donor at all," her voice dripping with malice.

Bella was in tears now. Leah sat frozen unknowing what to do. The fortune telling leech wasn't wrong about it being a pup, but still.

"Edward refuses to raise a _dog_ as his own child. So if you like I'll let Rose pack your things for you tonight and deliver it to your fathers old house. I understand it's not in use. Unfortunately Esme has demanded that you be given enough money to set you up for life," she replied smiling.

"Alice, how do you know all of this," Rose asked in horror.

"Easy. I smelled her before she entered the restaurant. A quick phone call to Edward was all it took. He would have been happier had the baby not been a wolf. Though I hardly knew you had it in you Bella," Alice smirked with a wink.

"Alice you know it's completely anonymous. I don't even get to know the fathers name or what he looks like," Bella was becoming hysterical. Rose ran to her side trying to calm her down.

"You need to calm down Bella. Stress isn't good for the baby," Rose cooed.

"Well you should have let your best friend smell the sample. I'm sure it would have been noticeable," Alice said standing. She threw a few 20's down for a tip for the waiter.

Bella's mind was going a mile a minute. Paul had been there, didn't he smell anything off. Did one of the pack donate sperm? Is this why the pack had been acting funny since her insemination a few weeks ago. Oh God which pack member donated? _Who's the father Bella?_ She wondered in a panic.

Then it dawned on her. There's only one wolf who would donate to continue his line because his imprint was happily married. _Paul!_ It had to be, nothing else made sense.

"Leah take me back to Billy's. Rose I'll meet you tomorrow at the treaty line with my belongings," Bella replied. "I'll let you know if the location changes, Rose."

Rose nodded and gave her big hug. Leah assisted Bella back to her car and sped back to the reservation.

"I changed my mind. Take me to Paul's," Bella gasped.

Leah gulped and nodded turning around and heading to Paul's place. He was going to jump to conclusions and assume the worst.

Paul was bent over under the hood of his car covered in grease when Leah squealed to a hault. He was shirtless in a pair of jeans and work boots. He stood grabbing the red grease rag and started making his way towards the car. He froze when he saw Bella jump out heading straight for him.

"You knew? Didn't you?" She demanded crossing her arms.

"Knew what Swan," he asked eyeing Leah.

"That you're the donor. You knew this whole time and didn't tell me," her voice was getting louder.

_Shit! What did Leah tell her?_ He looked at her in question, she just shook her head looking at Bella with a pained expression.

"Swan, I need you to take a deep breath and start over. Slower this time," he said grasping her shoulders.

"The donor I picked. It was you this whole time and you knew. You knew, didn't you?" Tears were falling down her cheeks now.

Paul pulled her in for a hug. He could definitely work with this. Maybe she doesn't ever have to know. _Yeah, that's safer. Maybe I'll tell her on our ten year anniversary._ He looked at Leah and raised a brow. She shrugged in response.

"Ahem. Yes, Swan I knew. I didn't want to say anything because I thought you'd change your mind and pick someone else," he said calmly.

Bella hugged him tighter and began to sob. She just lost the love of her life for a second time and he didn't even have the decency to say it to her face.

"I'm glad it's you Paul. I don't think I would be able to handle this alone if it was someone else," her voice was muffled against his sweaty chest.

"The offer is still available," he whispered.

"I don't want you taking me in just because I'm pregnant with your child Paul," she pulled back to look up at him. He had a thoughtful expression trying to decide if he should tell her how he felt.

"Isabella, I _want_ you to stay with me. Even if you chose another donor, I would still offer you anything. You have no idea how I feel about you. I hope to tell you someday when you're ready but my offer will always be available," he replied with conviction.

"Okay Paul. I'd like to accept your offer," she whispered with a nod. He hugged her tight before she could see the tears in his eyes. He felt like the luckiest man on earth.

"The blonde leech will be meeting her at the treaty line with her belongings, tomorrow. The fortune telling leech must've lied or something but it seems her _husband_ has requested a divorce," Leah chimed.

"I'll get Sam and we can meet together. We'll figure everything out together. We have the bonfire tonight let's relax before shit hits the fan," Paul whispered low enough for only Leah to hear. She nodded.

"I'll go gather her belongings from Billy's and head over to Sam's. I'll see you two tonight," and with that she was off.

Paul scooped Bella up and cradled her close to him. He took her to his bedroom and tucked her in his bed, and started to leave.

"Stay," she cried. "Please."

Paul slid into the bed and pulled her close. She fell asleep quickly as he laid there deep in thought. _This was too easy. He already won. There's obviously a catch._ He thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	10. You Know?

**You Know?**

**Paul's POV **

I woke to a howl outside the window. _Shit! The bonfire. _I completely forgot. Actually I didn't but I was asleep, so.

I bolted up out of bed, completely forgetting that the girl of my dreams was in **_my_** bed. She was still asleep, miraculously. I figured I'd let her sleep while I went to check out what was happening.

I walked outside to find Sam (completely fuckin dick naked by the way) standing in the middle of my yard. Grateful it was the back yard and my house was as secluded as his.

"What," I groaned.

"I received a call from the leech leader. He said that Bella has a right to decide if she's moving out. Said she's still family no matter what," Sam sighed, exhausted.

"She already said she's moving into the rooms upstairs," I replied trying not to growl at my beta.

"That's fine. He said the barbie leech finished packing everything for her. Something about stuff Bella bought for her future home and nursery, and a couple of vehicles," he said running a hand through his short hair.

"Okay," I replied curtly.

"Are you skipping the bonfire," Sam asked.

"I think so. She's still asleep and I don't want to wake her up since today was so stressful," I sighed heavily.

"Alright. Don't forget you have patrol at first light," he replied turning to leave.

On normal circumstances I would have been bothered by the fact that he was completely free balling in my yard but I guess we're not normal. I headed back towards my room. I really don't know what to do with the fact that I won so fucking fast. It felt like it was too good to be true. Not to mention what a dick her soon to be ex is. _Cock sucker!_ I wanted to be mad at him but at the same time I wanted to shake his hand and thank him for gift wrapping the girl of my dreams.

When I returned to the room she was still asleep but I smelled the tangy scent of salt in the air. _Fucking A!_ She's crying in her sleep now. I crawled back into the bed and pulled her to my chest. Her tears stopped almost immediately. I decided if I was going to give up my man card, it would be for her.

The next day we got Bella's belongings. _Holy shit!_ She has a Ferrari! Like a legit Ferrari. Apparently it was a wedding gift from her leech, as her _"after" _car. She even had a Mercedes one I was pretty sure are custom made for mobsters. She explained that it was a _"before"_ car. Like the dickhead thought she was that accident prone. See that's where he went wrong. He had absolutely no faith in her. So we had to hide them in Jakes garage under car tarps. She wants to sell them and donate the money to the tribe._ I know what you're thinking, I don't deserve her. But I'm too selfish to give a fuck about that._

For the next few days she slept next to me and every night she cried in her sleep. I wanted her pain to go away but I had no clue what to do. She was sweet, cooking and cleaning the house. It was nice to finally have a woman's touch.

When it came time for her sonogram she asked me to go with her. _I was gonna go anyway, but I'm not telling her that._ This time it felt like we were a real couple even though I knew we weren't, _yet_. She didn't protest when I put my arm around her shoulder as we sat in the waiting area. My favorite part was the look on Sue Swans face when she saw us being so cozy.

It was seeing the tiny little thing on the screen that got me. I cried for the first time in front of her. _It's emotional don't judge me!_ She didn't laugh at me, instead she held my hand. Sue said it was a little early to tell whether it was a boy or girl yet. _I personally think it's a boy._ Does it really matter though?

After the appointment and scheduling another I took her to the diner on the Reservation. I was glad to see her eating especially since she's carrying my pup. Kim, Jared's imprint, kinda owns the place with Emily now. Leah and Kelly work here as well. They have a connected bakery that Sam, Jared and I are rebuilding. Maybe Bella would like to bake her awesome sweets for the tribe.

* * *

By the time her next appointment came, Sue phoned me to tell me Embry Call imprinted. She said the situation is a bit messed up. Apparently she's married to some rich butthead in Seattle, and was visiting family, and well they didn't exactly last an hour before they got their rocks off in her car after fucking in the public bathroom. Sue said that they can barely go out in public because he's constantly taking her. _In other words he's hitting that._ So the three stooges were staying an extra week maybe two on the Makah Reservation.

One bad thing was the stress of the divorce Bella was going through. He was giving her more than half of what he owned just to piss her off. He even offered her his Ashton Martin if she would give the baby up for adoption after it was born if she wanted to walk away from the divorce. _First of all, what a dick. Second, over my dead body._ On a good note though, Bella seems to be warming up to me. We cuddle on the couch together and all that mushy shit, and she still sleeps in my bed.

Finally, after receiving her divorce decree, I grew a pair and asked her out on a proper date. I was surprised when she said "yes" to be honest. So that's where we were when her dickhead ex-husband walked in with some strawberry blonde leech with a decent rack. _Hey I'm a guy, besides she's got nothing on my girl._ We were just finishing up when they interrupted.

"So this is the _mutt_ who you picked as your supposed donor. He's who you're trying to replace me with," he sneered.

"Edward it was anonymous, and I didn't find out till after that disastrous lunch. Now if you'll excuse me," she said between her teeth, walking outside.

_You lost leech. Bye bye._ I smirked when he clenched his jaw. The good thing about being the best fighter in the pack was I could hide my thoughts. _Even from sparkle dick here._ I think he's probably jealous that mine is bigger anyway. Not that Bella has seen it or anything.

We left the leeches to play human while I got her to the rez as fast as possible. To make our night even worse, Embry Call was waiting on my fucking porch. I think Bella won't admit that it hurts knowing that Call moved on from her. Not like he could control it, still he did fuck her in a public bathroom their first time as imprints. _Yuck!_

When we pulled up he reeked of sex. I wanted to laugh when he had the audacity to punch me in the face before a word was said.

"You're a real dick you know that Lahote," he growled.

"What the fuck are you talking about," I snapped.

"You wanted me out of the way because you knew you were the donor. You should've told her," he pulled his fist back ready for another swing when Bella jumped in front of me. _Crazy, stupid, beautiful woman. _

"Embry **STOP**!" She shouted. "You have no right. Go back to your married imprint," she sneered the last part.

"You're siding with _him,_" he asked in disdain.

"Yes!"

"But he fucking lied to you Bella," he growled.

I growled back louder. No one growls at my girl.

"He just didn't say anything when he found out he was the donor," Bella defended.

"And you believe that crap," he asked in disgust.

"No! I'm not stupid Embry Call. I know what he did. I figured it out without being told," she was shouting now.

I was confused. _She knew?_ What exactly did she know?

"Babe," I whispered.

"Yes Paul, I know what you did. Looking back at it now, I'm not mad about it. I am mad that you risked Sue's career but I wouldn't change what you did," she sighed.

"How?" I asked.

"You aren't exactly the best liar," she chuckled.

"Wait what the hell are you two talking about," Embry asked in confusion.

"Paul had Sue switch the sperm with his own. Don't you have a supernatural sense of smell," she said.

"You really are an asshole Lahote. What happens when you get bored with her," he snarled.

Bella stiffened at that. I know I don't have the best reputation but I wouldn't dream of hurting her.

"Honestly Embry. I don't see how this is any of your business," Bella said crossing her arms. "You can't judge me or him because you aren't any different. Your imprint is still married Call. You should be asking if she's leaving her husband or not. You have your own problems to deal with. Don't come here jumping into my business like you know everything," she said before I could reply.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you," he hissed through clenched teeth, turning towards the forest and disappearing.

When he was out of sight I glanced down at Bella.

"How long have you known," I asked.

"Since the day I found out that the baby is ours. The way you behaved when I told you I knew," she smiled.

"So you aren't mad at me," I asked worryingly.

"Well I was for a moment but then I realized that there's obviously a reason. I was hoping you would have told me sooner but I get it," she wrapped her arms around my waist. I looked at her, searching for any false pretenses. I didn't find any.

"Does this mean that you'll give us chance," I wondered.

"I already am," she giggled.

That was the best sound in the world. I hugged her back thanking Taha Aki for everything. I had officially won and it felt so damn good to have her know the truth. Now I just needed to tell her how I feel.

Should be easy, right? _Not..._


	11. When It's All Said And Done

**When It's All Said And Done**

**Bella's POV _*Lemon alert*_**

The past couple of months happened so fast. Edward wanted zero communication with me during the divorce proceedings. He had the nerve to say that if I gave my unborn child up for adoption he'd give me his Ashton Martin and we could forget this whole endeavor. _Sickening_. I was ecstatic when I received the divorce decree. I was impressed with how quickly it went.

Jake was happy that I had finally left Edward. Embry didn't talk to me. His imprint had told him that she wasn't leaving her husband. Her husband was some filthy rich, really old guy, in Seattle. She figured she'd inherit his fortune when he dies. Embry wasn't happy but he did get laid when she visited her family _every_ weekend. The situation was just really screwed up.

As the months passed and I grew more and more pregnant, Paul became more and more clingy. It was great that I was still not showing very much at this point. We had started dating after receiving confirmation of the divorce being finalized via mail. Yes we shared a bed but we haven't done anything yet, though we've been dating for a few months. We've been on several dates as well but I didn't really think much about sex. That is until I hit near the end of my second trimester. I was sitting in the living room reading a steamy novel while Paul was tinkering somewhere in the house. I'm pretty sure he was carving something in the dining room. Well, the moment the book got kinda hot and heavy, I got a little hot and bothered. And with a sensitive sense of smell, of course Paul could smell me all the way in the dining room across the downstairs.

"What are you doing little Swan," Paul whispered in my ear. I squealed in surprise at how quietly he was able to sneak up on me. He was behind the couch, leaning down with each hand gripping hold.

"Reading," I croaked.

"Yeah? What are you reading about," he asked, nibbling on my earlobe.

"I'm...reading a romance novel," I gasped.

"Hmm. Is that it?" He ran his nose along my neck.

"No... um... the main couple are kind of together," I blushed.

"Mmm, together how little Swan?" So persistant. He nipped at my neck causing me to shiver in a delicious way.

"They're making love," I whispered.

"And is that turning you on beautiful," his voice was husky. He gently nibbled my earlobe again. I let out a moan.

"Yes," I gasped out.

"I can smell you from across the house little Swan," he growled low.

"Do I smell good," I whispered. He chuckled slightly before scooping me up off the couch.

"Mouthwatering," he growled as he walked to our room. He gently set me to my feet at the edge of the bed. "Let me make love to you baby," he pleaded, his hands cupping my cheeks.

"Yes," I replied sheepishly.

He crushed his lips to mine in a searing kiss as his hands pulled the straps of my dress from my shoulders. I was braless underneath, wearing just a simple pair of cotton panties. So when the garment fell from my body to pool at my feet, I was completely bare before him. I let out a moan when he palmed my breasts, never breaking the kiss. My own hands were roaming across his bare chest and down his remarkable abdominal muscles. I froze when I came to the waistband of his cutoffs. The button was stuck.

"What? What's wrong?" he breathed.

"I can't get the button undone," I gasped.

He groaned, ripping the material enough for it to fall to the floor. Since I still didn't have much of a bump he lifted me by my waist and I wrapped my legs around him, continuing our bruising kiss. He laid us down together and pressed his erection against my soaked panties. He broke away and pressed his forehead against mine looking me in the eyes. Our breathing was heavy.

"Are you sure Isabella," he asked.

"Yes. Please," I begged.

"Please what," he replied leaving open mouth kisses along my neck. I could feel my toes curl as his right hand traveled down my side. He gripped the waistband of my panties tightly.

"Please Paul... make love to me," I whispered.

With a slight tug he shredded my panties. We were skin to skin now. He started gyrating his hips slowly, rubbing his cock against my delicate folds in a sinful way. I let out a long moan.

"I want to taste you first baby," Paul growled.

"Taste me?" I wondered quietly.

"Taste you," he confirmed.

I gulped as he slowly kissed his way down my body. Stopping only to nibble each breast. Opening my legs and placing them on his shoulders. I was a writhing mess when he finally reached my intimate curls. He pressed his nose in the center and inhaled deeply, letting out a low growl when he exhaled. He ran his tongue from my bottom to my sensitive clit.

I arched my back and let out a loud moan as I nearly screamed saying his name. He wound one arm around and held me down and used the other to hold me up at a better angle. I grabbed the sheets with one hand in a tight fist as I grabbed his head with the other pulling him closer. Spirits, his tongue was incredible. I could feel a sensation of heat forming at my center. I started writhing under his ministrations as he licked, suckled and nipped. I screamed out his name when he dove his tongue inside my entrance.

"Let go baby girl," he growled against my sensitive nub.

I screamed out in pleasure as my body was hit with the force of my first orgasm. I felt a surge of wetness and Paul groaned.

"Oh baby. You're a gusher," he explained as he lapped up every drop.

I felt him inserting a finger as he propped himself up. It was a strange feeling. He kissed my inner thigh as he added another and slowly pumped them in and out. Then he started to do a scissor motion, massaging my entrance at the same time. He used his thumb and started circling my clit. The same heat began coiling inside me again and before I knew it I was climaxing. He captured my lips with his and sank into me before I could come down from my high. He stopped, letting me adjust before he started thrusting slowly. It was uncomfortable at first. But as the slight pain began to fade away, he picked up his pace. I grabbed a hold of his shoulders.

He broke the kiss, kissing along my jaw down my neck.

"So tight," he growled.

As his thrusts became faster and harder, my moans became louder.

"C'mon baby. One more time. I need to feel you come around me," he growled.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, causing him to go deeper. After a few more thrusts I felt myself gushing.

"Paul," I moaned out.

I felt him tense above me before he finally released inside me, moaning my name.

We were both out of breath and covered in sweat when he rolled over pulling me to his chest.

"Isabella, that was incredible," he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"Hmmm," was all I could say.

"How about a shower beautiful," he whispered against my hair.

"Okay," I groaned.

I was exhausted from our previous activities. He chuckled at my response, getting up and pulling me with him.

"Up you go baby," he said.

He scooped me up and carried me to the bathroom, kissing my cheek as he set me on my feet. He quickly turned the water on and helped me step in. The water felt amazing. Paul lathered up the loofah and gently began washing my body. I was completely relaxed and thoroughly cleaned when he turned the water off. He dried me off and then we both went back to bed.

I was just too tired to do anything else for the rest of the day. So we took a nap together.

It was dark out when I woke again. Paul wasn't in bed so I slipped one of his shirt on and went searching for him. He was dancing in the kitchen making omelettes. I chuckled, causing him to turn around with a grin.

"Hey beautiful," he winked kissing my forehead. "Hungry," he asked taking another omelette out of the pan.

"Famished," I smiled, pinching his butt. He jumped at that causing me to giggle.

"Hey now," he smirked.

We ate in silence since he mostly wolfed his down. I finished my one omelette as he finished his fourth. I bit my lip and giggled as he went for the last one.

"What's so funny gorgeous," he asked.

I blushed at the pet name.

"You were _wolfing_ down your food like a wolf," I replied sheepishly.

He smirked and pulled me into his lap, kissing my cheek.

"It's late and I don't have patrol till first light. How sore are you baby," he asked nuzzling my neck.

"Not very," I replied.

"Wanna go for a round two," he said nipping my neck. "I want to mark you, but not till you're ready," he said licking along my collarbone.

"Okay," I replied sheepishly.

"Round two," he prompted.

I giggled, nodding my head. He jumped up cradling me to his chest and we made love well into the night. I fell asleep as he was getting ready to leave for patrol.

I don't know what it was but I felt different. I wasn't expecting to fall for Paul Lahote in such a short amount of time, but I have. I've fallen hard. And dare I say it...

I love him. I'm in love with _Paul Lahote. _


	12. You're Mine!

**You're Mine!**

**Paul's POV **

The first time I made love to Bella I almost told her I loved her. I wanted to tell her, but I'm not even sure if she's ready for that with me. I should probably talk to Sam.

Anyway, the first time was fucking amazing! There are no words to describe it. She tasted so incredibly sweet, I could feast on her all day.

We were in the middle of shopping for some maternity clothes when she dropped the bomb on me.

"Paul," she said smiling.

"What's up babe," I replied not looking at her face. _I was rummaging through the rack for something she would look cute in for fucks sake. _

"I think I'm ready," she whispered. I looked up at her in confusion.

"Ready for what babe," I asked wrapping my arms around her waist, the clothes forgotten.

"I want you to mark me. Tonight. It's a full moon," she replied blushing profusely. _Fucking adorable!_

I stood frozen on the spot. _Did she just say what I think she did?_ Thank the spirits she was standing in front of me. _Instant hard on._ My wolf was clawing to take her right there in the middle of the department store. _Chill dude, we're in public. **Mine! Mate! Our pup! Mark her! **I got it! Will do tonight mutt._ It took all my strength to keep my wolf on its leash.

"Are you sure Isabella," I asked.

"I'm positive," she replied reaching up on her tip toes to peck my lips.

"You have no idea how happy my wolf is right now," I said kissing her.

The smug bastard was preening. We finished picking out some clothes for her and I got a few new pairs of board shorts while they were on sale. Then we went grocery shopping. After filling approximately three carts with food we headed back home. _Home. Our home. _

It took almost an hour to put everything away. She's so picky. After everything was put away and organized, I scooped her up and headed for the couch. I sat down with her straddling my lap. _Hmm, I could get used this position. _

"So why tonight," I asked. I was honestly curious about this.

"Because it's the full moon," she was blushing a bright red.

"Is it because I'm werewolf," I chuckled.

"That's part of it," she replied quietly.

"What's the other part," I asked squeezing her perky ass. She squealed.

"Well every full moon after that will kind of be our anniversary," she replied. "I want to remember it as something special and I thought a full moon would make it more... magical," she whispered the last word. It made sense to me.

"It'll be special no matter what, because it's you that I get to mark," I replied leaning in and kissing her neck.

"Paul," she whispered.

"What is it beautiful," I asked. _Fuck she's adorable!_

"I think... I think I love you," she whispered so quietly I wasn't sure I heard her correctly. I froze with my lips on her collarbone and pulled back to look at her. She looked worried when I didn't speak for a moment. I was speechless. This beautiful amazing woman, carrying my pup, just confessed her love for me.

"You mean that," I whispered still shocked. She nodded, biting that bottom lip of hers. "You have no idea how much I love you too Isabella Swan," I stated firmly. Tears started pooling in her eyes at that. "Do you understand what this means baby," I asked.

"What what means," she replied looking confused and absolutely adorable.

"The marking. What it means for you, and for us," I asked taking her hands in mine.

"Not fully. Leah did explain some of it," she blushed.

"It means we're it for each other. No other woman will appeal to me, just as no other man will appeal to you. You can't get pregnant with another man, and I can't impregnate another woman. We'll be able to feel each other's emotions, I would feel yours much stronger than you would feel mine. I'll feel your pain as if it were my own if it were strong enough. And..." I took a deep breath for the last part, "we'll be married under tribal law."

She sat still for a beat deep in thought. Then she leaned in and kissed me deeply before pulling back to answer.

"I want you to mark me. I'm completely ready to be one hundred percent yours Paul Lahote," she said cupping my face.

"Fuck, I love you," I growled, pulling her in for a searing kiss.

For the rest of the day into the evening it was all I could think about. I could barely focus at dinner with her father. He had called last minute and invited us over. He's been the most supportive of the whole mess. Of course only a few know the real truth, I'm just thankful Bella is one of them.

Charlie isn't much of a talker on a normal occasion much less this one. So I was surprised he wanted to talk to me alone.

"So what are your intentions with my daughter now that we know you're the father of her baby," he asked.

"For right now sir, I just want to make her happy. I don't want to pressure her into anything she's not ready for, but I do hope to have her hand in marriage someday. If you would let me have your blessing," I replied. He scrutinized my every word and expression.

"You're good for her. Nothing like that Edwin jackass," he huffed. I chuckled at that.

"May I have your blessing to one day ask her if she'll ever have me," I asked.

"Son, you've made her happier than she's ever been. You allow her to be with family and she's more herself than she was with Cullen. Of course you have my blessing," he replied smiling brightly.

The rest of the dinner was hard to sit still. I was too excited for what was to come. We talked animatedly about the baby and Bella asked her father to help sell her ostentatious vehicles. When we were done and Bella had helped clean up (she insisted, no arguing when she makes up her mind) we headed home.

We were barely through the door when she turned around and tried to tackle me. _It was cute and funny, like a kitten trying to fight a tiger._ I backed up against the door and leaned down for her to have better access. I could smell her arousal, actually I've been smelling it almost all evening. I let out a low growl. My wolf was clawing to get out. I scooped her up and ran to our room and made quick work with both of our clothes, and laid her gently in the middle of the bed.

I wanted to devour her. I wanted to feel her come undone as I sank my teeth in her neck and made her mine forever. My wolf was too impatient to allow the pleasure of tasting her. I kissed down her neck down to her breasts and suckled as I entered her. She let out a sensual moan. It was becoming harder to control the wolf even more.

"Let go Paul," she gasped.

"Not yet," I growled. _We're just getting started beautiful. _

"Yes," she grunted. I could feel she was close.

"You asked for it baby," I replied with a low growl.

I picked up my pace and began thrusting into her at a punishing rate. As soon as she clamped down on my cock I flipped her over onto her hands and knees. This time I let the wolf go. The sensation was such a high as I felt my K9s elongating. I let out a growl and leaned in and sank my teeth in the conjunction where her neck connected to her shoulders, and released within her. She let out a gasp that turned into a moan as she came undone one last time.

Finally I carefully removed my teeth and licked along her neck before I pulled out laying next to her and pulling her onto my chest.

"Your eyes," she whispered. _Yeah I know baby girl. _"I want to see your wolf." I was shocked. Not even the imprints have asked to see their wolf. Hell, Rachel was terrified of mine.

"Really," I asked.

"Of course Paul. He's apart of you, and I love all of you. Even your wolf," I was so ecstatic at hearing her say that. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. _I'm so fucking pussy whipped. _

"God, I love you baby girl. You have no idea how much," I replied kissing her forehead.

We were interrupted when my stomach growled. She let out a giggle and sat up.

"How about I make us a late night snack," she said smiling. I placed my hand on her small baby bump and sat up to kiss her.

"Sounds good baby," I replied with a smirk. "I'm going to hit the shower really quick. I'll be out in a few," I said jumping out of bed.

I washed up quickly and when I finished I threw on a pair of basket ball shorts. I was heading towards the kitchen when I heard Bella on the phone. _Thank fuck for my super hearing, right?_

"What do you mean Alice had a vision of me," she said into the reciever.

_"Bells she saw something you might not like,"_ a woman's voice replied.

"Rose... tell me," Bella sounded worried.

Ah! So the Barbie leech.

_"You better sit down for this Bella,"_ the leech said.

"Just tell me Rose," I could feel Bella getting irritated.

_"The Volturi are coming. They're coming for you and your baby. You need to run Bella. You need to take your wolf and run. Hide yourself and your baby," _I turned the corner in time to see Bella standing, shocked. The phone fell from her hands and shattered to the floor, effectively ending that call.

Then Bella began to collapse and I rushed to catch her. "BELLA!" I shouted.

She was unresponsive, not moving. "Bella, baby. Can you hear me," I was trying not to panic. I scooped her up and rushed her to the bedroom. She wasn't responsive still, her breathing was so shallow. I went to get a wet washcloth and dabbed her with it.

"Baby," I whispered. Her heart was beating so fast. "Baby can you hear me," she focused on my face. Tears filling her eyes.

"Paul," she replied. "We're going to need help," she said before she passed out.

_FUCK!!! _I laid her on the bed and rushed to find my cell phone. I dialed the first number on my speed dial.

"Sam," I replied after he answered. "We've got a problem."

**Authors Note: Hello my lovelies! I just wanted to say something quick. Don't hate Alice too much. I know she was a total bitch at the restaurant but she really believed that Bella had cheated on Edward and didn't trust the wolves obviously, hopefully she sees reason right. The blonde with Edward was with was Tanya and he only took her out on one date. You guys didn't think Edward would walk away so easily did you. As for Charlie, he doesn't know about the swap. Hopefully he doesn't find out, and if he does maybe it won't be too bad. He does know about the supernatural being married to Sue and all!!! I won't reveal the tattletale just yet but so far there are 3 suspects. ;) I'm glad you all are enjoying the story. Thank you for the reviews and I am trying to update this one as fast as possible. The story is so persistent that I can't stop writing it. So I'm writing before I forget and get writers block. :)**


	13. Protect Him With Your Life

**Protect Him With Your Life**

**Bella's POV **

Panic.

It was all I could do. I could barely focus on everyday tasks as the looming threat hovered over our heads. With the threat of the Volturi out there, the pack was subjected to do more patrols. So Paul had first light and twilight. It made me sick to my stomach knowing they were out there.

As my delivery date grew near I finally started to show. I'm one of the lucky ones that didn't show till the third trimester. It was like I grew overnight.

I stood at the kitchen island looking at the door to the refrigerator. It was covered in sonograms of our son. I've only ever seen Paul cry a few times. The first time was seeing our tiny little bean growing within. The second was when I told him that I loved him. And the last time was when we found out we're having a baby boy.

We had framed the first sonogram and hung it above the crib in the nursery. Then we hung the 4D sonogram. Hanging between the two photos is a picture of Paul and I on the beach. Both of us holding my newly large tummy but looking at each other with so much love, smiling. We had tons more on the fridge and on the corkboard above the desk in the living room. It finally looked like a home with pictures of the pack, and pictures of Paul and I.

"Babe," Paul whispered wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. "Everything's going to..." he began before I cut him off.

"Don't say 'fine'," I breathed, taking a sip of my tea.

"But it will be. I won't let anything happen to you," he said turning me to face him. "I interfered with your life because I'm selfish. I made sure that Embry was going to imprint just because I saw him as competition. I prayed to the spirits that your leech would leave too," he said cupping my face. "I only just got you. I'm not going to lose you so soon," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

I blinked away my tears. "Paul I can't lose you either. Promise me," I cried.

"I promise you Isabella. I'm not leaving you," he replied.

* * *

I grew more irritable as the weeks dragged out. Rose kept me updated on the Volturi situation and for once she gave me good news.

_"Alice is rounding up some friends to help," _Rose said through the phone.

"Alice?" I asked, unable to believe what I just heard.

_"She feels really terrible about what happened. This is her apology," _she replied.

"She's supposed to be my friend Rose, and she jumped to conclusions without talking to me first," I said exasperated.

_"I know. It's no excuse but she's trying,"_ she pleaded.

"I'll forgive her when we all live through this," I sighed.

_"I'm sure she'll be pleased to hear,"_ I could tell she was smiling.

"I'm sure she will," I replied, smiling.

_"So how is your little bean," _she wondered.

"Running out of room. He's getting so big, I feel like a baloon," I whined.

_"How much longer,"_ she chuckled.

"A couple of weeks," I sighed.

_"You're almost done Bella. You can do this,"_ she encouraged.

"I know. I just can't wait to meet the little guy," I sighed heavily.

_"You promise you'll visit as soon as you can after he's born," _she begged.

"Of course Rose," I promised.

_"Take care Bella. I'll check back in soon okay,"_ she said wrapping up the conversation.

"I will. Talk to you later Rose," I said hanging up.

I took a deep breath clearing my mind. And set about making some lunch for when Paul got off patrol. I was just finishing making the last of the sandwiches when he walked through the back door, completely naked. I blushed and chuckled shaking my head.

"What's so funny gorgeous," he asked hugging me and kissing my cheek.

"You," I replied with a smile.

"What about me," he wondered.

"You're naked," I whispered.

"I know," he smirked, winking at me. I rolled my eyes. "Are those for me," he motioned to the sandwiches.

"After you wash your hands they are," I smirked.

"On it," he replied walking to the kitchen sink.

We sat and ate together. I sat in his lap while he wrapped a protective hand around my waist, covering my belly with his enormous hand. He fed me bits from his plate as I ate my own food.

I was gathering the plates to wash up when I was hit with a sharp pain across my stomach. I dropped the plates and they shattered on the floor.

"Bella!" Paul shouted scooping me up off my feet. "What's wrong," he asked setting me to my feet. I was about to answer when a gush of liquid ran down my legs.

"My water broke," I whispered.

Paul jumped into action, sitting me on the couch and rushing to get dressed. He carried our suitcases out to my car and then came back to get me. He placed me in the passenger seat and gave me a peck on the lips. He slid behind the wheel and grabbed my hand.

"Are you ready," he asked.

"Let's go meet our son," I replied breathing through a contraction.

Paul got us to the birthing clinic in record time. I had sent Sue a text on our way. I was so thankful that she was already there and everything was prepared. Paul didn't let me walk at all.

We were set up and prepared to wait till it was time to push when a piercing howl ripped through the sky.

"Paul, you have to go. I'll be okay just go so you can come back to me sooner," I said soothingly. He looked enraged by the thought of leaving.

"I can't," he said between clenched teeth.

"You have to. You can't leave the pack without its strongest fighter," I tried encouraging. I was breathless as the contractions became longer.

"I don't want to leave you like this," he replied shaking.

"It's okay. I'm okay. It's just labor pains. Everything is going to be okay. You can go," I said.

"NO!" he shouted.

"Paul, dear. She's in good hands," Sue said trying to calm him.

"I can feel your pain Isabella. I'm not leaving," he said.

Sue looked at me and nodded before turning to leave.

"Paul honey, you can see if Collin or Brady can patrol outside the clinic in the treeline," I suggested.

"I'm not going anywhere till our son is safe and you're not in pain. I promised you wouldn't do this alone," he said with conviction.

I sat trying to breathe naturally as the contractions became longer and closer. They were about twenty minutes apart so far. I just came out of a strong contraction when Jake walked into the room. He was dirty wearing only cutoffs.

"Paul, I have Brady and Collin patrolling with Seth nearby. We need your help," Jake said.

"I can't leave her yet," Paul growled.

"I don't want to have to order you Paul," Jake snapped, getting impatient.

"I said no," Paul snarled.

"Fine! **Paul get outside into the treeline, undress and phase now! You are going to help with the situation at hand,**" Jake ordered, the Alpha command lacing his voice.

Paul threw himself on the floor trying to fight the order. He was snarling and growling when Sam and Jared came in and carried him out. He shouted and tried to fight them off. I could hear him calling out to me, tears falling down my cheeks. It hurt watching him fight like this.

"How are you doing Bella," Sue asked.

"It hurts," I gasped.

"Tell me what hurts," she asked.

"Everything," I cried.

"Okay Bella, I'm going to check to see how dialated you are," she said positioning my legs on the stirrups. "You still have a couple of centimeters left to go," she said, pulling off her gloves.

I nodded at her taking a deep shakey breath. I was beginning to sweat. I laid back on the pillow and tried to breathe as calmly as possible. That didn't last much longer because my cellphone began ringing.

"Can you answer that Sue," I pleaded.

"Bella's phone. This Sue Swan," she answered politely. "You spoke to the Alpha already about this," she hissed into the phone. "Fine. But you will have a wolf on you at all times," she replied to the caller before hanging up. She turned to look at me with a worried expression. "Bella," she began.

She was interrupted by a loud commotion coming from the hallway. Then the door burst open. Rosalie and who I remember was Brady, came walking in the door.

"Bella," Rose breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's going on," I asked.

Rose furrowed her brow and glanced at Sue. "Let's worry about the baby first Bella," she replied.

"No, I need to know... Ahhh!" I was hit with a strong contraction then. It hurt the most and felt like it lasted forever.

"I'll tell you after you deliver the baby. Have you thought about any names," she asked.

"I...can't...think...straight," I gasped.

"I understand Bella and I'll be right here okay," she replied.

"Charles Jacob Lahote," I finally caught my breath.

"Okay Bella it looks like you're ready to push. When you get your next contraction I need you to push okay," Sue said ducking under the blue sheet. Rosalie stood by my side.

When the next contraction hit I took a deep breath and pushed. _HOLY FUCK THIS HURTS!_ I pushed again and again and again.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed out.

"You can do it Bella," Sue encouraged.

"C'mon Bella you got this. Almost there," Rose cooed.

I gave another hard push. "Okay Bella I need you to give all you got okay. His head is out, there's just his shoulders and it's smooth sailing. Push! PUSH, PUSH, PUSH!" Sue chanted.

I pushed as hard as I could. Finally I heard a little cry as Sue held up my son. He looked just like his father. I was drenched in sweat crying as Sue placed him on my chest.

"Hey there little guy," I cooed softly. He's so tiny. His little tiny hands and feet were perfect. He held my pinky with such a strong force. He was so precious.

My moment of bliss was cut short when I felt a sharp pain go through my entire body. I clenched my jaw. _Paul! He's hurt!_

"Bella?" Sue asked reaching for my son. I let her take him.

"Rose, what's going on," I gritted out.

"The Volturi are here," she whispered frowning.

"Protect him with your life," I whispered as the pain hit again. "Promise me Rosalie," I cried.

"I promise you Isabella," she replied, venom tears pulling in her eyes.

Finally I succumbed to the darkness and unconsciousness took over.


	14. Over My Dead Body

**Over My Dead Body**

**Paul's POV **

_FUCK!_

She needed me, and my dick of an alpha took me from her. I couldn't even phase on the fly like I wanted since I was ordered to undress first.

The moment I phased in, I was bombarded by the pack in my head.

_Leeches and a lot of them -Embry_

_**Head to the clearing where the other Cullens said to meet** -Jake_

_Are you sure the fortune telling leech brought backup -Quil_

_Fuck I hope so -Jared_

_Who's on the imprint watch -Sam_

_I have Seth and Collin on the imprints with Emily. And Brady will be with Bella -Jake_

_Uh Jake I think you should come handle something -Brady_

_Is it Bella -Paul_

_Paul **do not phase out till I return** -Jake _

I headed towards the clearing near the treaty line. Everyone accountable for, except Barbie leech. The fortune telling leech was talking to a tall olive toned leech. She's obviously not American. At leastnot North American. She was wearing animal skins and beads. She had feathers in her hair and tribal paint on her face. I caught a bit of their conversation.

"Our best bet is to wait for them to all gather here before blinding them," the fortune telling leech said.

"Can you see how long it will take for them to all gather. We can not make any mistakes," the tall Amazon looking leech asked.

"Our main concern is taking out the devil twins. Once Alec and Jane are eliminated we take out as many as possible before your ability wears off," the fortune telling leech declares.

I was growing impatient and wanted to phase out to ask questions. Finally baby Alpha returned and before he could order me to do anything the fuck else, I phased out. I pulled on the shorts Jared loaned me and walked over to the fortune telling leech.

"What do you know," I ask as politely as I can. I can still feel Bella's pain. _I wanted to be with her during this time, not talking to a bunch of vampires. _

"They'll be here soon enough dog. I'm waiting for my contact to call with information first," the fortune telling leech, Alice I think, said.

"What's the plan?" I asked between clenched teeth. _Fuck that hurt!_

"As soon as the first wave of guards enter the clearing Zafrina here will blind them and we'll destroy every one of them. The devil twins will be in the first wave as well as Demitri. Unfortunately Felix will be in the second wave about four minutes from the first," she replied.

"Who are the devil twins and why are they so important," I asked.

"They are the highest ranking members of the guard. They very powerful and very dangerous," Doctor Vamp replied.

"What's their powers," I demanded. _I don't know how Bella could stand this much pain._

"Jane is the girl twin. She can make you feel the most excruciating pain you've ever felt," he replied. _I doubted that since it felt like my body was being ripped apart this very moment. _

"And Alec can incapacitate you. You won't be able to see, hear, or feel anything," Alice chimed in. _I could use some not feeling shit right about now._

"So we take them out first then," I confirmed.

"Yes. At all cost. And don't let them get past you," Alice said.

"Over my dead body," I growled.

A moment later her phone rang. She answered it but spoke too fast for me to actually understand. _I fucking hate when they do that._ She abruptly hung up the phone.

"Get ready. They're less than a minute away," she said.

I went back to the treeline and phased back in. It was eerily quiet as we all waited. For the first time I noticed that there were a lot of vampires on our side. There had to be at least fifty. The Cullens sure do have a lot of friends.

A moment later the first wave of guards entered the clearing. I imitately know who the twins are. They arrogantly stood front and center wearing cloaks of the blackest black. Within seconds they were all walking around aimlessly crying out about being unable to see. Then a black fog started to pour from the male twins hands.

"Now," Alice declared.

We all converge on the unsuspecting vampires. I headed straight for the twins. I sank my teeth into the females neck ripping it from her body easily, with a metallic tearing sound. She had let out a scream that was cut short. Her brother cried out for her. He was next. As I sank my teeth into his chest he grabbed me by the muzzle. The black fog started to seep all around. I was completely useless.

A few moments later I was able to see again. The big guy who was mated to Barbie leech was standing over the male twin. We had an understanding from then on. His mate was protecting Bella. He nodded at me, I returned the nod and headed straight for the next closest leech in a cloak, tearing it to shreds.

When the next wave arrived they were momentarily stunned at what awaited them. That gave us the upper hand. I headed for the big burly one with Barbie's mate by my side. This one put up a good fight. Finally I was able to sink my teeth into his shoulder, but before we could finish the bastard he sank his teeth into my left flank. _Fuck! That hurt. _

I yanked hard and shredded him to pieces. Finally the last wave of guards entered and froze. Zafrina must've used her mojo for this group as well since they weren't moving at all. They were easily destroyed.

"Stop!" Alice shouted.

I could feel the venom in my body. I didn't have the strength to stay phased in. Doctor leech rushed to my side when I collapsed.

"We need to suck out the venom before the Volturi arrives. You won't be of any help in this condition," he said turning to a medical bag I didn't notice before.

All around the others were gathering body parts onto pyres to burn. After every piece was gathered they lit the fires. There was a total of six pyres aflame. Barbie's leech volunteered to suck out the venom. It took a little longer than I thought. When he was done he smirked.

"Don't tell my wife about this, she'll never kiss me again," he said smiling.

"No problem," I replied. My voice was scratchy and my throat burned from the leftover taste of leech. I leaned over and threw up. Doctor leech gave me a shot and made me drink a bottle of water. I limped back to the treeline. Jake phased out.

"Are you able to fight if we need to," he asked, his face a mask of worry.

"Yeah I think so," I replied. "Let's get this done and soon. I can't feel Bella anymore," I gritted through clenched teeth.

We waited for several minutes. The pack stayed hidden in the treeline with Zafrina. The rest of the vampires stood in a cluster in front of the burning pyres. Alice made a movement with her head, looking to the right. I growled when I saw what caught her attention.

_Edward fucking Cullen. The punk ass!_

The rest of the pack growled as well. _He had hurt Bella emotionally._ Alice and her creepy mate covered in bites turned to face us with hands in the air.

"It's okay. He's my contact. He's been listening in on the thoughts of the Volturi," Alice spoke calmly.

"It's how we knew about the waves, and who was going to be in each one," Alice's mate said.

Alice froze. Her eyes glazing over as if looking at something a million miles away.

"They're here," she whispered turning to face a group of vampires.

The three vampires in cloaks as dark as the twins hid their faces. The group was small with only twelve. They stopped, looking at the burning towers of purple smoke. The leech in the middle stepped forward and removed his hood. He had an ancient look about his appearance. His skin looked like paper. _Yuck._

"Carlisle, may we come to a truce old friend. I will make an exception for the girl," the long haired leech in the middle said.

Doctor leech stepped forward, hands in the air. "Aro, I want your word that you will leave this place and not return. Leave the girl to live out her life without the interference of vampires," Carlisle replied.

"Very well," Aro said.

"We want it in writing. And we demand the execution of Tanya Denali for false accusations," Edward said moving forward to stand with papa leech.

"You dare order us around," a blonde leech snapped removing his hood.

"Ciaus," Aro said holding a hand up. "We shall have our lawyers write it up and have it sent over," Aro said.

"You can't be serious," Ciaus sneered.

"My dear brother, we are sorely out numbered. Do you have any other ideas," Aro asked.

"No," Ciaus huffed stomping away.

"You have our word Carlisle," Aro said.

Edward leaned over and whispered in Carlisle's ear. A few seconds later a group of vampires ran forth and destroyed the remnants of the Volturi. They were completely obliterated.

"He was lying," Carlisle spoke with sadness.

"You are all free to go," Alice yelled.

It took under a minute for the vampires to vacate the clearing.

"Shall we debrief later," Carlisle asked Jake.

Jake nodded, and the Cullens dispersed.

_Fall back and go home. Get some rest -Jake _

He didn't have to tell me twice. I ran back to the clinic. I gathered my clothes in a bundle and headed for Bella's room. She was unconscious when I entered. Our son was asleep being rocked by Barbie. She was singing to him. She glanced up at me, a look of worry in her eyes. It's been almost twenty four hours since I was dragged out of here.

"Everyone's okay," I reassured her. She seemed to visibly relax at that.

I headed to the bathroom and showered as fast as possible. I brushed my teeth as soon as I was dressed and made my way back into the room.

"She's been out since last night," Barbie said, standing up carefully. "He drank a fair amount of formula. Bella fed him right away after he arrived so he's good for a while," she said gently placing my son in my arms.

Her eyes were shining with adoration as she gazed at him. Normally I would find that creepy but knowing she stood guard for Bella and little Charlie made me see her in a new light.

I cradled my son and couldn't take my eyes off him. He's absolutely perfect.

"You two have a beautiful baby boy," she said before turning to leave. "I hope to see him again. Take care Paul," and then she was gone.

I sat in the chair next to Bella's bed and began telling my son how his mommy and I first met.


	15. My Saving Grace

**My Saving Grace**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the sound of a baby crying. _My baby._ Paul was cradling him to his chest soothing him back to sleep. I smiled at the sight, my heart melting. Paul looked up and our eyes met. His face broke out in a watery grin.

"Good morning mommy," he said leaning forward to kiss my forehead.

"You're okay," I said, looking him over.

"Of course I am baby girl. I promised you I'd return," he replied.

"I love you Paul," I cried.

"I love you more. Hey, beautiful. No need to cry. Everything is going to be okay from now on," he cooed.

I took a deep settling breath, calming myself.

"He's beautiful, baby. Absolutely perfect," he said looking at our son lovingly.

"He looks just like his father," I whispered. Paul gently placed him in my arms to nurse.

"And eats like me too," he smirked. I giggled at that. _He's so terrible._

"You're incorrigible," I smiled.

"You still love me," he smiled widely.

"I do," I chuckled.

His face got serious for a moment before he finally spoke again.

"Marry me," he said. I was speechless. "Please. Marry me Isabella," he said again.

"Yes," I replied, my eyes smarting with tears.

There was a loud applause coming from the hallway.

"The pack is here," he grinned.

I shook my head and chuckled. A knock sounded at the door and Jacob peeked his head through.

"Can we come in and meet the little tyke," he asked with a huge grin. I looked up at Paul and nodded.

"Yeah, what the hell. Why not," he replied carefully taking little Charlie.

The first person through the door was my father.

"Step aside Jake, that's my grandson in there. I have rights," Charlie said, pushing past the crowd and Jake. I chuckled. Charlie leaned in and gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. "You did good Bells," he whispered.

"Thanks. Dad, are you crying," I asked.

"No. I got dust in my eyes," he choked.

"I love you dad," I whispered.

"Love you too kiddo," he replied.

Everyone gathered around and congratulated Paul and I. The last three to come up where Leah, Jake, and Embry.

"You did it B. I knew you could. Especially if you can stand that asshat," she motioned to Paul. I chuckled.

"Hey," Paul complained.

"Yeah, who'd have thought that Paul Lahote could be tamed," Jake chuckled.

I laughed, shaking my head and rolling my eyes.

"He's not so bad," I replied, smiling at Paul holding our son.

"He's good for you. You're different with him," Embry observed.

"He lets me be myself," I replied sheepishly.

"I'm happy for you Bella," he whispered and taking his leave before I could reply.

"He's just hurting right now. Give him time," Jake whispered.

"I understand. I hope everything works out for him," I replied.

"Well I think his imprint is a gold digger. Her husband is sick and doesn't have long left. Thank goodness he doesn't have extended family or kids," Leah quipped.

"Leah it's not our place," Jake chastised.

"Whatever," she replied. "I'll catch you later B," she hugged me tightly before leaving.

"Congratulations Bella. Aren't you glad to be part of the pack now," he said winking at me.

"I'm happy to have a family," I replied smiling.

"Get some rest honey. We'll stop by to see you later," he said hugging me before heading out the door.

"You've always been considered part of the pack babe," Paul whispered in my ear.

Little CJ was sleeping peacefully in the bassinet.

"I know. But now it feels like a family. I don't feel like an outsider anymore," I replied.

"You'll never have to feel like that again. Did I tell you that I love you today," he asked kissing my cheek.

"Yes, you have but I still love hearing it," I grinned.

"Then I'll be sure to remind you everyday," he said turning my face to kiss my lips.

"I...Love...You," he said between kisses. "So much."

"I love you too Paul,"I replied, tears starting to fall down my cheeks.

I settled down and got comfortable. Paul and I laid together in the small bed as I fell asleep.

* * *

After another day in the hospital we finally got to go home. _Home sweet home. _

Paul drove very slowly on our way home.

"Paul, people are honking go faster," I urged.

"Let'em honk. We have a baby in the car," he replied continuing his leisurely pace.

It took us a half hour to get home. When we got inside we took CJ upstairs to his crib. We watched him sleep for a moment as Paul hugged me to his chest from behind.

"We made a good looking baby," he said kissing my temple.

"Yeah, we did," I whispered.

"So, are you up for round two," he asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Sue said at least four weeks before we can do anything. But there's other things we can do," I said seductively, turning to face him.

"Like what beautiful," he asked in a husky tone.

"How about we head downstairs and find out," I smirked.

He growled low, lifting me by the waist. I wrapped my legs around him as he walked us to our room. He unceremoniously tossed me in the center of the bed.

"Now that you're not so fragile anymore we can have all kinds of fun baby," he whispered crawling on the bed up my body.

"What kind of fun," I squeaked.

"Depends on how flexible you are baby," he lick along his mark making me shiver.

"I'm pretty flexible. I did yoga for three years," I gasped.

"Then expect to use that ability in the near future," he growled.

I pushed on his shoulders and he rolled us over, I straddled his hips.

"First there's something I want to try," I removed my shirt and shimmied down his body.

"Babe you don't have to do that," he gritted out.

I ignored him as I leaned forward to undo his jeans. His erection springing free. I wrapped my hand around it causing him to groan. I looked up at him as I lowered my head and licked the tip. He let out a hissing noise and his eyes closed tightly. I stroked him again and then took him into my mouth and sucked gently.

"Holy shit Isabella," he moaned.

I swirled my tongue around the head before taking him farther and sucking harder. His hips bucked at that. I repeated the same motion. It created a pattern. Stroke, suck, swirl. Stroke. Suck. Swirl.

"Isabella I'm going to come. If you don't want me to come in your mouth let me know," he growled.

I took him in further till I felt him at the back of my throat.

"Fuck," he groaned loudly, releasing into my mouth. I shoved him in further. It was odd tasting but I let it slide down my throat as he pulsed in my mouth. When he finished, I licked him clean. I sat up smiling at him. "That was fucking hot babe," he growled pulling me down and kissing me roughly.

"I did okay," I asked.

"You were incredible," he breathed. I laid on his chest.

"I love you," I whispered, exhausted.

"I love you more Isabella," he replied kissing my forehead as I fell asleep.

* * *

When little Charlie was old enough, Paul and I took him to visit the Cullens. Quil and Jared coming as a percaution.

Rose was cooing sitting on the sofa with Emmett standing behind her.

"Thank goodness he doesn't smell like his father," Emmett chortled.

"Emmett," Esme chastised. "He's absolutely precious Bella," she smiled.

"Thank you Esme," I returned the smile.

"Bella," Edward called. "May I have a word with you," he asked.

I looked over at Paul sitting with Jared. He nodded his head and motioned for me to go. I smiled sheepishly.

"What is it you want to talk about Edward," I asked as soon as we were out of hearing range from the house.

"I wanted to apologize for how I behaved. And to explain why I did what I did," he looked like he was in pain.

"Okay. Continue," I prompted.

"I've always wanted you to live a normal human life and have things I know I could not give you. When Alice foresaw Sue Swan disposing of the original donors sperm and replacing it with Paul's, I saw an opportunity," he said.

"Wait! You knew this whole time? Before it happened," I asked incredulously.

"Bella, you have to understand something. I've seen his mind. I know how he thinks, and I know what he feels for you. He's had feelings for you for a very long time. He's never told anyone because he was in denial," he said, his face a thoughtful expression.

"Why didn't he tell me this himself," I demanded.

"Because you were happy baby," Paul's voice said from behind me.

"So you just saw that I would be happy forever," I asked.

"I knew eventually you'd outgrow your leech. No offense," he said to Edward.

"None taken. I knew it as well but didn't want to admit it," Edward said.

"So you both decided to interfere? You're lucky I love you Paul Lahote. As for you Edward, how could you? You should've let things go it's course. I would have figured it out," I replied.

"I know that but Alice saw you become miserable. We decided to give you a nudge in the right direction," Edward said.

I was thoughtful for a moment before I spoke again.

"Thank you. For everything," I replied to Edward.

"You deserve happiness in every way Isabella. And I can finally breathe easy knowing the Volturi are gone for good. You're safe," Edward said.

"I'll still think of you as a friend Edward," I replied.

"Thank you Bella. It's more than I can ask for," he smiled.

"Edward, it's time for you to go and find your happiness," I told him.

"I think I will. Goodbye Isabella," he said

"Goodbye Edward," and then he was gone.

I turned to look at Paul.

"When," I asked.

"The moment you slapped me across the face behind Jacob's," he replied.

"And you never said anything," I whispered.

"I didn't know how to. You started getting close to Embry fooling around. Then you took the leech back and I knew that if I truly loved you, I had to let you go. But then I remembered he's a leech and you're a human. I knew you'd outgrow him eventually, because he doesn't grow old and your life wasn't fulfilled," he said pulling me into a hug.

"So it was a hopeful opportunity when you eavesdropped on my conversation about how I wanted a baby," I asked.

"It was like Taha Aki was answering my prayers and your ex husband practically gift wrapped you for me," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm glad for this whole interference. I wouldn't have you without it," I replied reaching up on my toes to kiss him.

"So now we can live happily ever after," he asked lifting me.

"Happily ever after, forever and ever," I replied kissing him long and hard.

"Always," he smiled.

**A/N: Almost over!!! Just the Epilogue left then it's done. I can't believe I am actually going to be able to mark a story complete xD****To my lovely readers, thank you for reading this far. I have lots more ideas to dish out after I finish what I've started. For those following Love,Cry,Repeat I'll try to update it in the same fashion, _quickly! lol. _Until next time my lovelies!**


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**3rd Person POV **

Bella sat the long table in her wedding gown. The ceremony was absolutely beautiful and little Charlie, at three years old, was the ring bearer. He looked so handsome in his little tuxedo and shiny new shoes.

She looked over at her father dancing with Sue. She remembered the day they sat him down and told him the whole truth. His face had turned an incredible shade of blue. He was furious, and rightly so. Paul and Sue had broken the law but Bella had pleaded with him. He forgave them since it was an act of defiance to save his daughter from becoming a cold one.

Paul was swaying back and forth holding his two month old daughter Emma Rosalie Lahote. She was a pleasant surprise and Paul could probably tell you exactly what day she was conceived. He was the happiest man alive. He had the _wife_ of his dreams and two beautiful children. He couldn't ask for anything else.

Embry smiled at his imprint, pregnant with their child. Her late husband confessed that he knew about the affair but he was dying and she was still young. He gave her his blessing after she had cried and apologized profusely. They ended up telling him about the pack and the imprint of course. He passed a few months later leaving a long letter to his wife, that was almost two years ago. She sold the house and went back to the Makah Reservation. Now her and Embry lived in a new house on the Quileute Reservation close to Embry's mother.

Edward eventually found his mate, and he and the rest of the Cullens moved into the castle in Volterra Italy. They were voted to be the new rulers of their kind. The Romanians disappeared after the Volturi were destroyed and no one has heard from them since.

Sam and Emily had their baby Josiah a few months before little Charlie. The pack was growing.

Bella and Paul were happy together. Their home was full, with room to grow.

Leah sat next to Bella eating while nursing her own son. Little Harry was born right after Emma. Bella was happy to see Leah as a mother. She was a natural.

Quil danced with his imprint Claire. She had just turned ten and was going through a unicorn phase. A few weeks ago she did Quils toes with her new unicorn nail polish. He took the teasing from the pack like a champion. He was the ultimate big brother to Claire. He dated other women since she was too young but she always came first.

Jared was talking to Paul on the dance floor rocking his own newborn daughter Jezebel. Those two are the best of friends. Jared was just happy that Paul settled down and no longer dragged him to the bar every night.

Seth graduated from the police academy and joined Charlie on the force. He met his imprint on the Makah Reservation visiting extended family.

Collin and Brady graduated from high school with honors. With no vampire threat lingering they were able to focus on their education.

As for Jake, he was happy that his family was finally complete. Kelly was holding their son William as he slept soundly. He was tired from the celebration. It was a wedding after all. Bella was the missing piece and she tamed the most volatile wolf in the pack. He never heard from his sisters again and as far as he knew the imprint was over ruled the moment Paul marked Bella. The need to keep in touch was gone. So they never came back around, not that they were missed.

The most surprising thing was Joy and Billy getting engaged. Bella wasn't surprised of course. They were so obvious it was cute. They acted like teenagers sometimes, it was pretty funny.

Over all everyone seemed to get their happy ending.

* * *

**Paul's POV **

Perfect.

Everything was absolutely amazingly perfect. I got to marry the woman of my dreams and she gave me two beautiful children.

It was early morning when I woke Emma and CJ. It was mother's day and we were going to cook Bella a breakfast in bed.

"Shh, we don't want to wake up mommy," I whispered.

"Okay daddy," Emma giggled.

"Shhh, Emmy you'll wake up mommy," little Charlie whisper loudly.

I got two chairs from the table and placed them by the counter tops. I gave little Charlie the wisk to mix the pancake batter, and Emma separated the berries.

"Mommy likes bananas too daddy," Emma pointed to the fruit bowl.

_She likes my banana that's for sure. _

"Okay baby girl, how about we wait to cut the banana last," I said pouring the eggs into the skillet.

"Okay daddy," she said scooting off the chair. "Can I go watch TV daddy," she asked wobbling her bottom lip.

"Ok baby girl but not too loud," I replied.

_I'm such a pushover. She looks just like her mother with her mahogany curls and deep brown eyes. _

"Alright little man. Let's pour the pancakes and then we can put everything on the tray," I said to little Charlie.

"Okay dad," he replied.

_He really was the spitting image of me. Except for his eyes. He had her dark brown eyes as apposed to my deep gray. _

We finished making the breakfast for Bella. Emma and Charlie made a mother's day card and we placed everything on the tray. I carried the tray as Emma and Charlie ran into the bedroom jumping on the bed.

"Mommy, mommy happy mother's day," they shouted. Though I was pretty sure Emma said 'happy birthday'.

Bella giggled sitting up and hugged Emma then Charlie. I placed the tray on the bed and leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Happy mother's day beautiful," I said.

"You made this for me," she asked, motioning to the food.

"We all did mommy," Emma smiled brightly.

"Oh my, it looks so yummy. Thank you so much," Bella smiled taking a bite.

After breakfast we got dressed to go to the zoo. We were having a family outing. It was pretty damn great. Emma giggled when I ate an entire pizza pie for lunch.

"You're going to get fat daddy," she giggled.

"Fat? No way. Mommy makes daddy stay fit," I replied. Bella smacked my arm laughing.

"You eat like a horse dad," Charlie said with his mouth full.

"I eat like a wolf little man," I replied rustling his hair.

We finished eating and site seeing before heading home. That night we had dinner at the Swan's home. Leah and Seth came too, bringing their families as well. It was a peaceful dinner believe it or not.

After we returned home and tucked the kids in for the night, I laid in bed with my beautiful wife.

"We could go for round three," I smirked.

"Oh really," she giggled.

"Absolutely," I replied as I started to kiss down her delectable body. _Two kids and she's still smoking hot._

"Round three," she replied.

I made love to her all night. She was perfect, and she completed me in every fucking way. My life was truly amazing and for once I got my happy ending!

**A/N: Holy crow you guys. I finally finished a whole story! I know it was short but this is how I felt it should end. I couldn't decide whose POV to end with at first but Paul just felt right. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic y'all. Thank you for reading!**** Until next time lovelies.**

**XxTinkerBella21xX **


	17. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

For those who wanted to know the names of the children with their parents in the pack. Here's a list for you.

* * *

**Jacob Black - Kelly Black (imprint) **their son is William Ephraim Black

**Samuel Uley - Emily Uley (imprint) **their son is Josiah Levi Uley

**Leah Hawthorn - Matthew Hawthorn (imprint) **their son is Harry Christopher Hawthorn (Leah is married to her imprint. That's why her last name is changed)

**Jared Cameron - Kimberly Cameron (imprint) **their daughter is Jezebel Taylor Cameron

**Seth Clearwater - Melissa Clearwater ****(imprint) **no children yet.

**Collin and Brady Fuller are not imprinted yet**

**Paul Lahote - Bella Lahote (marked mate) **they have 2 children Charles Jacob Lahote (son) Emma Rosalie Lahote (daughter)

**Quil Ateara V - Claire Young (imprint) **no children. Imprint is too young.

**Embry Call - Sarah Darthwood (imprint) **imprint is pregnant with unknown sex of the baby. They wanted to be surprised. They are not married yet. _I didn't mention her name in the story because I couldn't think of a suitable last name or first name to be honest. _


End file.
